A Mirror for the Soul
by Dystant
Summary: Beast Boy is slowly loosing himself to the beast within. Can he regain control? Maybe another Titan with experience of keeping control can help? BBRae some Strobin
1. Prologue: Fading Away

**A Mirror for the Soul**

-----------------

Ok peeps this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. I've got this big idea of where I want it to go, but not a lot of time to write it. I've got finals starting in two weeks so I thought I'd put up what I've got done so far for reviews and start on the next chapters on May 18.

So here we go:

-----------------

**Disclaimer Sketch**

Dystant: Tell them Starfire!

Starfire: Friend Dystant does not own the Teen Titans, though he does try really hard.

Robin: Hey! What are you doing with Starfire! Why is she dressed like that?

Starfire: But Robin, Friend Dystant told me all his people in the UK dress like this, and by doing so I was helping him get rid of the sick home feeling.

Robin: Everyone in the UK wears bunny suits? Grrr!

Dystant: Right Star, I'm going to run and get these pictures developed before Robin kills me.

Robin: You… took… PICTURES! Reaches for Bo staff

Dystant: Um… on with the story! Runs for his life

-----------------

**Prologue: Fading Away**

When he awoke he found himself in the familiar sterile white surroundings of the Titan Tower Medical Wing. Cyborg, his half-human best friend, was sitting at a consol to his left. The staccato rhythm of prodigiously fast typing was the only sound to fill the silent void of the imposing ward. The ECG was not seen as necessary this time. In a way he missed the beep, at least it confirmed him as still being slightly human. Well most of the time anyway.

"Nice to see you awake B," said the mechanoid, "We're all getting a little freaked over this, so Robin's ordered me to do some tests."

He glanced over at the monitors his friend was watching and caught site of some complex graph entitled Subject DNA Analysis. Was that all he was now, a research subject? He found himself subconsciously changing, finding himself in the shape of a guinea pig a heart beat later. His now small beady eyes noticed the now gigantic Cyborg suddenly frown at one of the monitors before glancing down to the bed.

"Um B, I'd appreciate you staying human until the tests have finished, you switching plays hell with the data collection."

"Sorry," he replied as he switched back to what he though of as his default setting.

His gaze returned to the bright walls that surrounded him, an unbidden thought of 'my room will never be this clean' entering his head. His subconscious was definitely on a roll today. He wondered if it came from there, as Raven had said. Was it really a part of him? He used to hang onto the thought that it was some genetically engineered monstrosity that was gone after the antidote (at least until he got a headache from the big words), but now it was coming out in nearly every confrontation. Maybe he was the monster. Maybe all the instincts he'd suppressed over the years to keep himself human were finally taking over. Maybe Beast Boy was disappearing, lost to the primal fiend within.

-----------------

Dystant: Ok one more initial chapter to upload, I hope you like the concept. Tell me what you think!

Starfire: Please send us your reviews! Without them friend Dystant will never improve!

Robin: Why is Star still wearing that outfit!

Raven: And why wasn't I in this chapter!

Dystant: Heh… Look a UFO! Points behind approaching Titans

Raven: That only works on Beast Boy

Dystant: Please don't hurt meeee!


	2. Chapter 1: Persuaded by Fear

**A Mirror for the Soul**

And so my multi-chapter epic begins. This will probably be the only chapter I upload before my finals, so don't expect anything else until after May 18. It will be continued though!

**Disclaimer Sketch**

Dystant: Tell them Raven

Raven: Excuse me?

Dystant: Pleeeease? You were complaining of being left out?

Raven: ... (Stares menacingly at Dystant)

Dystant: eheh… any volunteers?

Beast Boy: Oh, Oh, Pick me!

Dystant: Go ahead Starfire.

Beast Boy: But…

Starfire: Friend Dystant does not own the Teen Titans, though he does try really hard.

Robin: Hey! I thought I told you to stay away from Starfire!

Dystant: Oh well, on with the story! (Legs it)

-----------------

**Chapter 1: Persuaded by Fear**

It's always hard to spot a beginning. Every story must have one, but it's often difficult to pinpoint the exact start, as indeed it's often difficult to spot individual stories. Causality is always weaving the multitude of narratives together: The Norns, Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld weaving the tapestry of fate through past, present and future, with everybody's life but a string in the infinite loom. Thus we can only speculate on the start of the string, and indeed how long it is.

This story may begin in a remote research laboratory in Africa, where a young boy with the terminal illness sakutia is being experimented on by his genealogist father.

It may begin in the death of his parents in an accident he feels he could have prevented.

Or perhaps it begins when, whilst wandering alone through the world, he received an invitation from a half demon to join a new team of meta-human crime fighters.

Indeed these are all places in which a story surrounding the life of Garfield Logan begins, but the Story of the Beast began with a fight against Adonis, and a genetically altering chemical. However most of you will already know most of this story.

Instead we pick up the threads 6 months after the Brotherhood of Evil is put on ice permanently, in a world where super villains are slowly beginning to appear again, and a certain leader is getting worried about his team's readiness…

-----------------

"I don't care if there's been nothing to do in 6 months Beast Boy, didn't you see what happened in Gotham last week? The Watchtower has already sent out an intelligence warning about groups looking to fill the underworld void," The teen leader raged, "There'll always be a battle Beast Boy. They'll always be a need to protect the people."

Robin, the leader of the teen titans, was always so cold, calculating, efficient, obsessive, and ever ready. Given his mentor, this was hardly surprising. Also like his mentor, there were definitely times when he wondered if it was better to go it alone, always pushing away those around him. This was not only because not everyone could live with his stratospheric demands, but also because of his fear of allowing people to get too close, his fear of getting hurt again. However despite this he was fiercely protective of those around him, always trying to make up for those he couldn't protect before.

"I didn't say there wasn't Robin, but 4 hours of training on a Sunday? Dude did no one ever tell you Sunday is supposed to be a day of rest!"

Beast Boy was in many ways the comic relief, in many ways opposite to Robin. He was disorganised, lazy, and often struggled with the higher level concepts of his leader. His upbringing had never really been academic though, and small gaps in his knowledge were understandable. However he was definitely an important member of the team, not only because of his battle prowess, but because of his ability to cheer up those around him. However, it was his similarities with Robin, his past, which caused this. Again, the humour was simply a way to keep people away from the real Beast Boy, a way of making sure he wasn't left heartbroken.

"Please Friends, no more mean talking!"

Starfire was the cute 'n' ditsy peacemaker of the Titans. She was a girl with her heart on her sleeve, and currently tears in her eyes, wishing her friends to stop their mean talking. Despite all the hardships she'd experienced, she was still strong enough to trust people and tried her very best to make sure all the other titans were ok. Of course, her best friend, and biggest concern, was always Robin. She'd felt a connection with Robin from the moment she'd set forth on the planet she'd crash landed on. Who better to share the ritual of exchanging languages but a cute boy with a kind heart?

"Hey, everyone just chill it, your making star cry here!"

Cyborg, the oldest of the teen titans, was a great friend to everyone. Throughout his life past the accident which caused his marked appearance change he had been treated like an outcast, hell even his girlfriend dumped him on sight, but in titan's tower he was surrounded by people who saw past this. Half of them were weirder than he was anyway.

"Ugh, I can't take any more of this. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

Raven, the resident empath (though most of the time you'd hardly notice) was a girl with a serious case of split personality, and most of her time was spent controlling herself and her powers. A life without emotion had left her cold and hard, yet now the main reason behind this, her Demon-god father Trigon the Terrible, was gone after being defeated in an epic struggle, she had the freedom to feel a little. She just didn't feel like doing it yet.

The dark cape barely made it to the door of the common room before the room began flashing an ominous shade of red and was filled with the screeching of the titan's alarm. Not that Robin cared in the slightest about the rupturing of his eardrums, finally after 6 months he had some action. He'd been getting so bored recently.

"OK Titans, there's been a break in at the Jump City Museum of Antiquities" The boy wonder announced, a hint of excitement present in his voice.

"Dude, not again!" Replied Beast Boy

"I'm afraid so. Titans, Go!"

-----------------

The Jump City Museum of Antiquities was a dark and solemn place even during the day, bright light kept away as to protect the various exhibits. During the night however the place was dropped into sinister darkness, with only a few red emergency and security lights around to highlight the shadows.

A lone figure was walking around inside the gloomy building, not even bothering to keep to the darkest areas. Not that the guard could make it out. He was too busy forcing himself inside a large vase which according to the little plaque next to it was made in the Yuán Dynasty. The guard wasn't bothered about this either.

"Got t-t-to ge-get away!"

His mind was in the grips of a terror he'd never experienced before. All he was sure of was that he needed to hide from the lone figure.

"What i-is that thing!" he murmured to himself.

-----------------

He placed his fingers on the carotid artery in the neck of the last poor guard to cross his path, checking for a pulse. He was pleased to find nothing.

"Ah! Isn't fear a wonderful thing. Such power over the weak minds of men."

Tonight was a good night for Dr Jonathan Crane. The escape from Arkham had been surprisingly easy, as had the use of the Riddler as a diversion. You couldn't get much better a diversion than the Riddler, poor Edward was so far gone you sometimes wondered if his brain could think in a straight line any more. Unfortunately this made him immune to the fear as well; the man saw too many things anyway. It was a shame; he could have been so useful if controlled in the right way.

'Oh well back to the task at hand.'

He'd heard of the mask from Dr Quinn during her last visit. Apparently it had been used in Rituals of Fear by some Central American civilisation, in which it had been used in combination with the consumption of a hallucinogen derived from Cactuses. Of course such a device needed researching. He could think of many uses for it.

It had been at Gotham's World History Museum the week previous, but he'd had enough of Gotham, its underworld, and its great defender. It was time to see how the protégé was doing. So after hearing about the move of the mask to Jump City he decided to take a chance. Enough people had broken out of Arkham before it couldn't be that difficult? In the end the guards had simply given him the key after a little persuasion. He didn't like having to use the violent dancing, but he would if the situation required.

The guards here had been little different, though the being persuasion used was so much harder to resist.

'Ah here's another one.' He said spotting the hat sticking out from the top of the large vase, 'and he's chipped the priceless Yuán Dynasty Vase, such crimes can not be left unpunished.'

He giggled with sinister delight as he skipped forward.

-----------------

"What the hell is he doing in Jump City?" Questioned Robin rhetorically as the team watched the recently accessed security cameras on their communicators.

"Robin, why is there a man dressed like the Scarer of Crows walking around the museum? Perhaps he is looking for a brain?" Asked a mildly confused Starfire.

"That's a scarecrow Star, but this one doesn't sing. I've seen him dance though, and it's not pretty," replied Robin.

"Gotham police announced him missing from Arkham yesterday. Obviously there's something he wants here," announced Cyborg, not looking up from the readouts on his arm.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. We've got to stop him before he finds whatever it is he's looking for." Robin knew scarecrow was an exceptionally dangerous villain. His main worry was how the team would cope with the psychological assault they would be in for.

"How dangerous can a man made of straw be anyway? Why don't we just go in there and knock the stuffing out of him?" Asked Beast Boy, winking at Raven in reference to the joke. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Oh the Scarecrow is very dangerous Beast Boy. He uses chemicals to induce a sense of terror whilst also creating hallucinations and raising adrenaline levels to critical limits, before literally scaring his victims to death," Robin replied, narrowing his eyes to slits for dramatic effect.

"That is so cool!"

"That is not cool Beast Boy!" Raged Robin, "We can't afford to take this lightly, I want everyone to keep their distance. We'll have a much better chance against him attacking from afar. He may be clever but he's only human. Titan's Go!"

-----------------

"Ok, according to the guide book the mask should just be around the corner… ah yes! Here we are." Scarecrows eyes lit up as he laid eyes on the mask, "Such a wonderfully simplistic design, letting the imagination turn in on itself without interfering. Oh well, I'll just have to take it away for testing."

"I don't think so," stated Robin, moving in from the shadows, "If you want to steal in this town, you're going to have to go through us."

"Such a noble challenge Robin, I'll enjoy making you scream"

"Titan's attack!"

-----------------

The Titans started on the offence, with star bolts, sonic canons, batarangs, and black aura surrounded floor tiles being thrown from afar.

"Tisk, Tisk, Titans, think of the damage you could cause to these priceless artefacts," shouted the Scarecrow as he danced around the shots, "I'll have to stop this madness."

Scarecrow grabbed three small vials from a pouch in his suit and flung them towards the titans. In a blink of an eye the room was filled with a light green haze.

"Don't breathe it in! Cover your mouth!" Shouted Robin.

"Dude, it's a little too late for that!" came Beast Boys worried reply.

Within seconds, four of the titans were on the floor overwhelmed by the images before there eyes.

"Err, guys? You ok?" asked Cyborg, the only one left standing.

"Computer… brain… not… affected. Need to… give antidote. Neural Inhibitor… Quickly… so dark… so dark…" muttered an intoxicated Robin, as the shadows quickly turned against him.

"Neural Inhibitor? Right, I'll get right on it, I know I have it here somewhere…"

"Oh no you don't!"

SMACK!

Cyborg was sent flying from a stiff kick to the face. Scarecrow chased after him, leaving the four incapacitated titans to fend against their own fears. The sound of a fierce close range battle was not helping.

Starfire was really struggling. Tears were flowing down the Tameranian princess's face as she pressed herself into a corner.

"Robin, where are you? I need assistance! Robin…"

Robin was not fairing much better, the boy wonder was flinging his Bo staff at random shadows whilst trying desperately to find the correct antidote in his utility belt.

"Aza… Az… Metri… Azzzz…" Raven was struggling too. The chemicals had obliterated her focus. Suddenly items began floating and exploding around the room. It was too much. With a final effort she screamed, shattering every object left unbroken in the room, before falling to the ground unconscious.

-----------------

"AAAAHHH!"

"Ah I see one of you little friends has had a little too much fear," stated the Scarecrow glancing back towards the mask room.

"Oh I am so gonna kick your ass!" shouted Cyborg, before launching another offensive

-----------------

"AAAAHHH!"

'_Mate in trouble. Not move. Need to save.'_

"RAAAOOOOWWWLLL!"

-----------------

Robin finally found the small sonic syringe he was looking for. With shaky hands he quickly administered the neural inhibitor, lessening the effects of scarecrows drugs until he could create a proper antidote back at the lab.

Glancing around, he took stock of the quickly deteriorating situation. Raven was passed out on the floor, shaking slightly as the toxins attacked her subconscious. Starfire was pressed tightly into a corner, eyes wide, pupils dilated, and tears streaming down her cheeks. What really worried him was the large green beast trying to get its bearings in the centre of the room.

'Oh no, scarecrows chemicals must have been enough to bring the beast back,' he thought, 'but I can't deal with that yet, I've got to help the girls first.'

On distinctly unsteady legs he made his way over to Raven. The green beast made a low growl as he approached the empath, so Robin quickly administered the shot and moved away towards Starfire.

'I get the feeling Beast Boy doesn't want me near Raven. I wonder why? Hopefully he won't stop me from getting to Star.'

As Robin got closer to Starfire the Beast seemed not to be interested, instead slowly lumbering towards the blue cloaked girl and sniffing at her.

"No keep away!" Starfire could make out a small demonic shadow making its way towards her. Maybe this was the thing she had heard growl? Surely it was going to eat her!

"No! Stay back! I d-do not wish to be eaten!" She tried charging her star bolts, but was in no condition to feel righteous fury. Instead she tried to force herself further into the corner, making noticeable Starfire shaped dents in the plaster.

"Star, it's me calm down, I'm going to help you"

"Robin? No you can not be Robin! Robin does not have such big teeth!"

Robin quickly administered the shot to Starfire before pulling her into a tight hug. He really hated seeing her upset, and seeing her like this was breaking his heart.

"It's ok Star, I'm here, nothing will hurt you."

Starfire resisted for a few seconds whilst the drug took effect, but slowly sunk into the hug before wrapping her arms around the Boy Wonder in return. Fresh tears began making there way down her checks in relief.

"Oh Robin, I was so scared."

The hug continued for a good minute, the teens content in their own little world, until a small growl brought their attention back to the world around them.

-----------------

"OOOOWWWW"

The Scarecrow was rolling around on the floor holding his right knee in apparent agony as Cyborg nursed his most important of organs.

"Well that's what you get for trying to play dirty," the mechanoid stated, doing some not so discrete rearranging, "thank god for steal…"

"Yes, yes, very funny, but you haven't won yet!" shouted a manic Scarecrow, hopping menacingly towards the titan. Cyborg took one look at him, struggled to keep from breaking out into giggles and shot out Scarecrow's left leg with his sonic canon.

"I'll go quietly!" squeaked a small voice from the floor.

"Thought so."

-----------------

"What is Beast Boy doing Robin?"

"I'm not sure Star; he just seems to be checking her for injuries."

The beast was still sniffing around Raven. Every now and then it would nudge the unconscious girl with its nose and let out a low growl, seemingly trying to wake her.

"I hate to say it star, but we can't leave Beast Boy like this, we've got to get Raven to the infirmary and I doubt the beast will understand."

"Hey guys I've…"

"SHHHH!"

Cyborg strode in confidently after defeating the Scarecrow, but was quickly silenced and pulled to the side. The beast observed the spectacle with a suspicious expression.

"I see BB's gone primal on us again," whispered the mechanoid.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to use the batarang we developed just in case," replied Robin, "I just need Raven out the way first, and we're in no condition to distract that thing."

"Yeah, I don't think Raven would react well to whale strength tranquilizer," acknowledged Cyborg.

"Ok, here's the plan…"

-----------------

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and aimed about a foot over the top of the beast before firing off a low energy shot.

"Yo! BB over here!"

The Beast quickly jumped between Raven and Cyborg, growling out a clear warning.

With his back turned, Starfire quickly flew in grabbing Raven and quickly heading out the nearest window. The beast noticed immediately, and its muscles bunched preparing to leap after the Tameranian. This was until it was hit by a batarang from robin and quickly enveloped by a dense fog.

"RRRAAAOOOOWWWWLLLLL"

The beast let out a loud howl, staggered forward towards the window through which Starfire had disappeared, before slowly collapsing to the floor.

A few seconds later a young green teenage boy could be seen sleeping peacefully.

-----------------

Author Note: The norns, apart from being taken from Norse Mythology, are also part of a manga series 'Oh My Goddess' by Kosuke Fujishima sensei. I recommend it to everyone!

-----------------

Dystant: And so it continues…

Beast Boy: Dude, I was like so cool!

Dystant: A pervert more like! I saw where you were sniffing!

Raven: BEAST BOY! PREPARE TO DIE!

Beast Boy: YAAAAAAA! (Runs away screaming like a girl)

Dystant: Um, see you in about a month. If Beast Boy is still alive that is. Starfire?

Starfire: Please send us your reviews! Without them friend Dystant will never improve!

Dystant: And now a bonus omake, courtesy of my rather ecchi imagination!

-----------------

**OMAKE!**

"What is Beast Boy doing Robin? And why are you covering my eyes?"

"You don't wanna know Star. Trust me."

_Cue Bloodhound gang!_


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**A Mirror for the Soul**

Well I said there'd be no chapters before May 18, but I'd started this one and just couldn't seem to leave it alone. It's just a bit of a filler anyway, a bridge between two key moments. Trust me; this is the last update for a while. If I write any more I'm going to have to give my laptop to one of my flatmates to stop me working on it.

Before I begin I'd like to thank those who have reviewed the story thus far: Mr Average, Death Jester, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, and Tails, Thank you all!

-----------------

**Disclaimer Sketch**

Dystant: Ready Starfire?

Starfire: Yes friend Dystant! I await your command (stands to attention wearing a small cammo style top and skirt)

Robin: So you're making her your slave now?

Beast Boy: Dude, chill out! Just because you're jealous!

Cyborg: Yeah, what's wrong with a little role play? (Grins)

Robin: … (Silently fumes at Cyborg and Beast Boy)

Dystant: Tell 'em Star!

Starfire: Friend High Commander Dystant does not own the Teen Titans, though he does try really hard.

-----------------

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

As he awoke he found himself in the sterile white surroundings of the Titan Tower Medical Wing. Cyborg, his half-human best friend, was sitting at a consol to his left. The staccato rhythm of prodigiously fast typing was kept in time by the beeping of two ECGs. Beast Boy tried to move to look around, but found himself restrained.

"Hey what's up with the bindings?"

"Sorry B, just wanted to be sure what woke up. Nice to see you awake though."

"Aw man, I feel like my head's made of Swiss cheese!"

"Yeah industrial strength tranquilizer will do that to ya. You've been out for three days; Robin was worried he'd given you too much."

"Three days!? Aw man, I missed the first episode of the new mega monkeys anime!"

"Didn't you download that episode two months ago?"

"Yeah but Robin won't let me watch it on the big screen. He keeps saying something about setting an example."

"Sounds like Robin all right. Well you seem ok, I've given you an antidote for Scarecrows freaky cocktail, and your DNA seems fine. I'll have you out in a second."

Cyborg pressed a small button on his keypad, and Beast Boy felt his restraints release. Sitting up Beast Boy studied the rest of the room, and was surprised to find another occupant.

"Dude why is Raven in here? She didn't get hurt did she?" Beast Boy enquired, a noticeable amount of concern edging into his voice.

"Not sure, she awoke briefly when we got back from the museum, said something about loosing all control and needing to get all her emotions back in line, and then fell into some kinda trance. We've been monitoring her ever since. Something seems to be going on at a subconscious level, but we've no idea when she'll wake up."

"Oh man the museum, the last thing I remember is the shadows rolling towards me and a scream, and then I woke up here." Beast Boy scratched his head as he tried to make sense of everything, "wait a second 1) restraints, 2) not sure what's going to wake up, 3) Industrial strength tranquilizer 4) checking my DNA? I'd go on but I've run outta fingers."

"You changed into the beast again."

"I what?"

"The beast came back," stated Cyborg turning to face the surprised shapeshifter, "according to Robin it happened shortly after Raven screamed. That seems to match with your memories too. Lay back while I give you a once over." Cyborg placed a cuff around Beast Boy's arm and took his vitals.

"I didn't do anything to her, did I?" asked a concerned Beast Boy.

"No, if anything, you just seemed to see if she was ok, and try and wake her up. You also tried to protect her when we wanted to get her to back to the tower." Slowly Cyborg's expression changed to a sly grin, "Robin thinks you were treating her as your mate!"

Beast Boy slowly imitated a ripening tomato, shifting colour from green to red, causing Cyborg to burst out laughing.

-----------------

Beast Boy nervously tiptoed into the common room. Glancing towards the big screen he noticed Robin and Starfire sitting suspiciously close together whilst watching some documentary on mountain gorillas.

"Oh Robin, these gorillas are most entertaining! Do you think they make good pets?" asked the bubbly redhead.

"There an undamaged species star, we'd never be able to get one. They probably wouldn't enjoy the noisy city anyway," answered the spiky haired wonder boy.

"Perhaps you are right," replied Starfire, her bright demeanour dampening slightly. Robin quickly noticed and placed his arm across the alien girl's shoulders in a brief hug. The large smile that formed across her face could've powered a small country. Beast Boy also noted Robin having holding her down in order to prevent her floating off the couch. Usually such high grade ammunition would be pounced upon with glee by the resident comic, but Beast boy wasn't in the mood. Three days on a drip had left him with a seriously empty stomach, and he still hear Cyborg's laughing in his ears. He definitely didn't need any smug mating jokes from Robin on top of that.

Turning into a small fly, he made his way quietly towards the kitchen, his brain telling him to murder some tofu. He was not even half way there before a conversation on the couch caught his attention.

"Can we now go and see Beast Boy?" enquired Starfire, "Cyborg did inform us of his awakening several minutes previous."

"Cyborg said he sent him over for some food, he should up in a couple of minutes star," replied Robin, "he should be fine. It's Raven I'm more worried about. I wish I knew what was going on with her."

"I too have the nervous feeling about our friends condition, but she has been in much worse a condition before," Starfire reassured, "I truly believe she will awaken shortly."

By this time Beast Boy had made his way to the refrigerator, and taken out a plate on microwavable tofu waffles. He was just tiptoeing across the floor wondering how to keep the microwave silent, 'Maybe I can turn into something with a really big mouth, swallow it and keep the noise down that way,' when…

"I wonder what Raven will think when we tell her what happened between her and the beast."

In shock, Beast Boy dropped the plate of Tofu waffles. Immediately two heads popped up from the couch looking back towards the kitchen.

"Beast Boy! You have awakened! The tower was so quiet without you!" Starfire exclaimed loudly, floating over to the green teen before proceeding to poke at him, apparently checking him for something.

"Um… Star… I'm fine, really," stated Beast Boy, flinching slightly from the attention.

It was after Starfire had finally backed away that Beast Boy noticed the look he was receiving from Robin. His leader had not moved from the couch, but was simply peering over the top watching with a curious expression on his face. After a few seconds Beast Boy was feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Hey… err… Robin? What's with the creepy glare? Cyborg didn't do anything to my face while I was asleep did he?"

"No," was Robin's succinct reply.

"So what's with the look?" questioned an increasingly nervous Beast Boy.

"I'm just observing. Last time you changed you seemed… different, but this time your ok. How do you feel?" enquired the Boy Wonder.

"Um, just… dandy?" replied Beast Boy, who was really loosing his usually cool composure. He was beginning to feel really sorry for the villains Robin had interrogated. Slowly he bent down to pick up the waffles, unable to break eye contact, before shuffling towards the microwave. But the questioning continued:

"So you're fine?"

"Yeah."

"Really? You don't sound it."

"Dude, that's because you're staring at me in a really weird way."

"Are those tofu waffles? No meat cravings?"

"Meat cravings?"

"Yeah, you having any?"

"Hey Robin, lay of BB ya hear! The little dude's just got up. He wasn't expecting the Spanish Inquisition." Stated Cyborg as he walked in.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition," came the sarcastic repose from behind him.

"RAVEN!" In a blink on an eye Starfire flew across the room and caught her empathetic friend in a hug deemed illegal in 15 countries, "You have awakened! I must admit I was having the doubts but knew you would be ok."

"Star… can't breathe…"

Robin noticed Raven slowly turn blue and acted quickly, "Star, Raven just left the infirmary, we don't want her back there."

"Oh, my apologies friend," stated Starfire disengaging, "I was slightly overcome with excitement."

"Don't worry Star, I don't _think _anything's broken," replied Raven whilst working out the kinks and checking for injuries.

-----------------

As the common slowly descended into inane chatter Beast Boy quietly slipped away, lunch temporarily forgotten. The shapeshifter slowly made his way down to his rock. Well it wasn't really _his _rock, but then again it was. Sometimes Beast Boy found it really easy to confuse himself.

The rock was where he went to get away from the tower for a bit of alone time. Here he could watch the waves and skim stones across the ocean surface. If the mood took him he could also go for a swim, testing various aquatic forms. Right now, he just needed to sit and ponder unimportant things.

His mind was currently focussed entirely on the rock ownership debate. Therefore Beast Boy completely failed to notice that he wasn't alone.

"I thought you might be out here," a small calm voice piped up from beside him causing Beast Boy to jump, loose his balance and fall painfully from the rock. A small, slightly concealed giggle came from just out of view.

"Raven, did you just giggle?"

"No. And if you tell anyone, I'm sending you on a one way trip to another dimension," threatened the empath.

"Eheh…" Beast Boy sweat-dropped before regaining his composure. Sitting up he turned to regard his companion, "So what brings you out here?"

"Your emotions seemed a bit erratic. I just wanted to see if you were ok," replied Raven.

"Yeah, apart from Robin treating me like some kinda criminal."

"Robin's just concerned. And anyway, it's not like it was your fault. Whatever you do as that thing you can't really control. I won't punish you for it."

Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor, and by the time he'd regained his composure the dark girl had teleported away.

'So does that mean she knows what happened?'

-----------------

By the end of the day, Beast Boy really needed some relaxation time. However the gamestation was completely out of the question. Robin would be just over his shoulder again. He'd been there all day.

First he'd stared at him constantly when they went out for pizza, then he'd watched him from the corner whilst he was training, then he kept asking him questions whilst he watched T.V. After a while the whole thing had become too much for the young titan to take, and he'd been forced to seek solace in the pig-sty also known as his room.

'Man, I really need to clean this place. No wonder I only sleep in here.'

Suddenly a knock came from his door, behind which was found a slightly worried looking Tameranian princess.

"I feel I must apologise for Robin's behaviour today. He tells me he is just checking to see that you are not the rude Beast Boy you were last time you were the Beast."

"You shouldn't apologise Star, especially not for Robin."

"But you seemed so, what is the phrase, oh yes, 'put off,'"

"I am Star, but I suppose I should have expected it." Beast Boy looked down for a second before he was hit by a light bulb moment. "Hey Star, perhaps you could 'distract' Robin for a while so I can unwind by playing Cyborg at mega monkeys 5?"

"Oh, what a glorious idea! Perhaps I could take him to do the Stargazing? It is a clear night is it not?"

"You do that Star."

-----------------

_Meanwhile in a specialist holding cell at Jump City Maximum Security Penitentiary…_

CRACK…

CREEK…

John had been guarding Otto von Furth for a few months now. Compared to the other prisoners it was really dull. At least he got a bit of action with the others. This Otto feller just sat in his jar.

CRACK…

"Did you hear something?" asked his partner.

"Probably just the rats" replied John. Damn rats.

…CRASH!

Three seconds later John was no longer alive.

Plasmus slipped into a ventilation shaft, and headed down to the sewers. Otto von Furth wanted revenge!

-----------------

Dystant: Guys, can that be considered a cliff-hanger?

Starfire: But there is no cliff?

Beast Boy: Is that like 'there is no spoon?'

Dystant: You guys are so much help. What do you think Raven?

Raven: Do you honestly think I'll give you my opinion after making me understanding towards the green elf?

Dystant: You love him really

Raven: How would you like to die?

Dystant: Right, moving swiftly on… Starfire?

Starfire: Please send us your reviews! Without them friend Dystant will never improve!


	4. Chapter 3: Crush

**A Mirror for the Soul**

Firstly let me apologise to everyone for how long this chapter has taken me to put up. I've been really busy whilst suffering from tons of writers block. It's never something I've suffered from before, but because I had to leave writing this to do my exams, I'd forgotten a lot of fine detail I hadn't put in my plan, and so it took me a while to get me head around where the story was going again.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

-----------------

**Disclaimer Sketch**

Starfire: So you are saying that if I kiss you I'll learn the ancient language of the Dystants?

Dystant: That's right Star, and you really want to be able to communicate with me in with my own tongue!

Robin: Wait Star! It's a trick, there's no such language!

Starfire: Really? Then why is it I never understand friend Dystant?

Dystant & Robin: (Face fault!)

Dystant: (Picking himself off the floor) Just tell them the disclaimer Star.

Starfire: Friend Dystant does not own the Teen Titans, though he does try really hard.

-----------------

Chapter 3: Crush

_Crush_

_n. _

_The act of crushing; extreme pressure_

_The state of being crushed_

_Informal_

_A usually temporary infatuation _

_One who is the object of such an infatuation_

-----------------

"Robin?"

Starfire floated dejectedly from the training room. She had tried all of Robin's usual places of the hanging out and was yet to find the Titan's benevolent leader.

'Surely he has heard my journeying around the tower. Perhaps he does not wish to speak to me?'

With these thoughts Starfire's pretty little head fell further, causing small rain clouds to develop around it. It often seemed to Starfire that when Robin was involved she could either be the happiest girl in the world, or the most depressed. When he paid attention to her, comforting, doting, or simply conversing with her, everything seemed so wonderful and she felt like she was glowing inside. However on the occasions when he shut her out it made her feel truly miserable like the light inside had been switched off, and even 'the face' from Beast Boy would not be enough to cheer her.

Floating aimlessly, Starfire came upon the security control room, a room in which the many security cameras could be viewed in relative secrecy. The room was usually the domain of Cyborg and Beast Boy when ever Beast Boy's fingers finally became too tired to handle the control pad with enough speed and precision to defeat his Cybernetic opponent. The fact that the light was on indicated that perhaps Beast Boy's hands had not lasted long today.

'Perhaps they know where Robin is doing the hanging out?'

Forcing a smile onto who face as not to worry her friends, Starfire stepped into the light.

"Friends, perhaps you have seen… ROBIN?!"

-----------------

Raven stepped into the common room in the direction of the kitchen and a nice cup of herbal tea. She heard the sound of a controller clicking, and glanced across to the couch. She was surprised to find no obvious player on the couch, but a second of searching with her minds eye located a small green simian using its tail to good effect. Raven moved over to the couch and politely cleared her throat. The Monkey's ears twitched at the sound and an instant later Beast Boy switched back, without missing a click on the controller…

…Well almost.

The letters game over flicked onto the screen as for some reason Beast Boys car careered into a wall.

"Heh, forgot about the tail," he pointed out, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You know Robin doesn't like you getting fur on the couch," stated Raven seemingly oblivious to the state of the game.

"I was just monkeying around," joked Beast Boy with a smile, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Where's Cyborg? Doesn't he usually play you at this?" asked Raven, slowly resuming her walk towards

"He found like the tiniest speck of rust on the T-car so he's changing the front right body panel," answered Beast Boy, leaning over the couch and turning his attention to the empath.

"Again?" called Raven from a cupboard.

"Yeah, well it gives me more time to practice. Come tomorrow it's gonna be all Beast Boy!" Cried out the green teen performing a rather premature victory dance.

"So I guess 'Game Over' is actually good then," Stated Raven, causing Beast Boy's dance to end in mid booty shake, a look of embarrassment on his face. However his composure was quickly maintained.

"I could always show you how good I am. How about it Rae?" he asked smirking.

"It's Raven, and the day I play you at video games is the day hell freezes over," came the reply as the kettle began to whistle on the stove.

Beast Boy watched Raven slowly fill her cup before slowly making her way back across the room towards the door. Raven could feel his eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable. He'd been watching her since he knew she was there, only breaking his gaze to do a silly little dance. Stopping to flick up her hood, and without turning round she found herself asking the question,

"Why are you staring at me?"

The question caught Beast Boy completely unaware. Had he been staring? He supposed he had, but then Raven always caught his attention.

"Well? Am I really so creepy that you're compelled to stare at me whenever I'm in the room?"

Beast Boy felt like the cat had his tongue, and found himself as a cat a second later.

Raven could feel the embarrassment of Beast Boy from across the room, and knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Annoyed and embarrassed at the reaction to her question she walked out of the room, wondering how Beast Boy was going to react next time he saw her.

'Ugh, I just had to ask a question like that. I really need to meditate.'

Meanwhile Beast Boy was still thinking about what had just happened. Everything was going well; he was having a pleasant little chat with Raven and suddenly she'd asked a question and he was unable to do anything.

'Why was I staring at her?'

Was it because she was creepy? If anything being green was worse than being pale. It used to be because she always seemed unhappy. He would always try to get her to laugh or smile, but he always used to try too hard and everything would backfire, either ending with Raven getting angry, or with him making a fool out of himself. These days however he realised it was because of a different reason.

'_You think she's cute,' _said a small voice in the back of his head.

'I think she's cute? Oh god, do I have a crush on Raven?'

-----------------

"Robin I can not believe you would do this! Have you lost you're mind! I mean spying! I realise that you are worried about Beast Boy, but I can not believe you would go so far as to spy on him. Do you not trust Beast Boy at all?"

Robin just sat sheepishly in a chair, head hung low as he took a veritable verbal beating from Starfire. What else could he do, he was caught red handed. Despite the feeling that at the time that he was justified in watching Beast Boy just in case he was hiding anything, he knew that this was a bit extreme. He never expected anyone to find him doing it though. But around this place it was always best to expect the unexpected.

"Are you listening to me Robin?"

"Yes Star."

"I expect you to give Beast Boy an apology the next time you see him, but for now you shall accompany me to the roof."

"Yes Star. Wait what was that?"

"Oh? So you were not listening?"

"Of course, the roof, what are we doing at the roof?" Robin briefly had thoughts of all the punishments Starfire could dish out. I mean he knew she was really strong. However he quickly shook those thoughts from his head. Starfire wasn't the kind to punish people unless they did something really bad. She was always willing to forgive if someone was really sorry. It was one of the things he liked about her.

"I wish you to show me the location of Tameran, and then perhaps you shall be forgiven," answered Starfire, trying to hide the smirk from messing up the now exaggerated frown. Robin laughed slightly at the expression.

'She's cute when she tries to be crafty.'

"Ok Star I'll do it, I'll apologise to Beast Boy next time I see him as well." Robin shuddered at the idea of doing so; he could see teasing in his future. However, he knew he deserved it. It'd been a while since he'd felt this guilty.

"I know you will Robin. I know your intensions were good, but you should not invade the privacy of our friends."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, let us depart."

Robin blushed at the grin that appeared on the Tameranian Princess's face as he opened the door and allowed her to float out of the small room. Following along behind he quickly allowed his eyes to quickly travel up the girl in front of him, the well toned legs, shapely rear, slim waste, and long flowing red hair. She really was beautiful.

"I'm sorry Star. I'm not really very good at this trusting thing am I?" he asked in a small voice.

"You are getting better Robin," the alien girl replied, turning to face him, "and there is no need to apologise to me. I could see how sorry you were the moment I walked into the room."

She could always read him so well. Sometimes he felt that she was the one helping him to adapt to life on earth, and not the other way round like it used to be. In a way he missed the times when Starfire would always be close by, asking him questions. She needed him, and he found her too cute to refuse. But now she no longer asked the questions, she'd adapted to life on earth really well, whilst still retaining the quirks he loved so much. Wait, loved? Did he love Starfire?

He looked up and saw Starfire opening the door to the tower roof, catching her eye in the process. She smiled at him, and then he knew.

-----------------

Plasmus slinked along the sewers towards his target. He knew he didn't have long before the Police called in the Titan's so he needed to make the most of it.

Turning a corner, he set off towards Star labs in search of fuel…

-----------------

Cyborg finished welding the last section and stepped back.

"Perfect, my baby's all fresh and rust free!" he exclaimed giving the thumbs up, a big grin plastered across his face.

'I wanna take her for a drive, but that would mean risking another stone chip incident. It's such a risk taking my baby anywhere, but she feels so good to drive,' he pondered battling his instinct to have fun against his instinct to protect his 'baby'. However his ponderings were quickly disturbed.

"Cyborg! I need your help! I mean this is big!"

"What's big?"

"I mean this is really big!"

"What's really big?"

"I mean this is just too huge, it could mean the end of everything we know!"

"Beast Boy get to the point, and if you step any closer to my baby whilst waving your arms around like that I may have to shoot you," threatened Cyborg as Beast Boy flailed around his workshop. "Look, just take a big breath and start over."

Beast Boy complied, taking one comically huge breath and letting it out slowly.

"I have a crush on Raven," he whispered. Cyborg waited a second, and then burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA, Oh B sometimes you're just too much, AHAHA, eheheh..."

"Err? Why is that so funny?!" questioned a slightly annoyed Beast Boy.

"Oh come on, you spend the best part of three years flirting around Raven, and now you realise you've got a crush on her?"

"What! I haven't been flirting with her? I was just trying to make her laugh!"

"And get her to go to movie night, and get her to go out and have fun, and try and get her to play video games, shall I continue? You've spent ages trying to get Raven to do stuff with you. You've liked her since you first saw her. Man I can't believe it's taken you so long to realise," Cyborg shook his head in disbelief. "You know, I shouldn't really tell you this, but me and the Titan's east have got a pool going on who'll ask who out first. Of course Robin is the favourite, but the smart money's going on you or Starfire."

"Me?!" squeaked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, Robin's too dense to ask out Starfire, and you might actually be crazy enough to try and get Raven on a date," pointed out Cyborg giving Beast Boy an inquisitive look, "as for Starfire, she's gonna get tired of waiting for Robin sooner or later. I hope its sooner. Those two couldn't be crazier about each other."

Beast Boy slipped down to the floor and tried to comprehend everything. First he realises he has a crush on his friend and team mate, then he finds out this isn't a surprise and people are actually taking bets on him asking her out.

"So what should I do?"

"Well usually I'd say 'tell her how you feel,'" Cyborg answered, "but with Raven that'd probably just scare her away. Maybe if you can find something you can do together, something she likes doing, I dunno, perhaps…"

NEYAH! NEYAH! NEYAH!

"…the alarm will go off and we'll have to continue this later. C'mon BB."

"But!"

"No buts man, c'mon!"

-----------------

"…and Tameran is in orbit around that star there, between the two really bright ones."

"Thank you Robin, your knowledge of the skies is quite impressive."

Two teenagers lay back watching the stars: one watching the stars in the sky, and one surreptitiously watching the Star next to him. While Starfire was content to gaze at the sky, Robin was consumed by his thoughts. Did Starfire like him the way he liked her? What would happen if he asked? Didn't Bruce say it was dangerous for heroes to fall in love? Should he ever reveal his feelings? Maybe it was safer so him to worship her from afar? No he couldn't do that. He needed to know…

"Star, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Robin." Starfire answered, turning to regard him with those big green eyes. Robin suddenly felt very nervous. What if it all went wrong? Would she ever speak to him again…

"Robin, are you alright? What is it you wish to ask me?"

Um… y-yeah Star, I'm fine, it's just I was wondering i-if…"

NEYAH! NEYAH! NEYAH!

'Saved!' Robin silently thanked whichever god was watching over him.

"Sorry Star, we've got a job to do."

-----------------

The Titans stood outside the imposing façade of Star Labs' Jump City laboratory. The neo gothic architecture, combined with the necessary thunder and lightning effects, was enough to make an ordinary superhero make an embarrassing mess of their underwear.

However the Titans were no ordinary heroes. They'd seen it all, staring down the apocalypse and saving the city on countless occasions. No sissy assed neo gothic architecture was going to scare them…

"Dude, what's with the creepy building?" questioned Beast Boy.

"I quite like it," quipped Raven.

"Hey, stop with the architecture critique and gather round!" shouted Robin from the entrance. "Plasmus is in this section here," he continued after Raven and Beast Boy had torn themselves away from their appraisal, pointing to a large room in the back of the building on a 3D holographic layout (© Cyborg 2006), "Remember the plan, we'll split up and make our way stealthily through the building. Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire meet up here," Robin pointed to the main entrance to the room containing plasmas, "and make a distraction. Cyborg and I will attack using the Sonic Boom from the side; hopefully taking him down. Raven then contains him until the police arrive."

The other Titan's nodded their approval at the plan. It was a good plan, as Robin's usually were. However each of the Titan's were more than aware of the amount of times their best plans had gone astray before. With this in mind they slowly and silently made their way into the building.

-----------------

Plasmus picked up another barrel of assorted chemical waste, draining it in one go. An outside observer would think the sludge monster was blissfully unaware of anything going on around him; content to drink chemical waste and wait for the titan's to arrive. But Plasmus had a plan of his own. He'd split small parts of himself to scout the various routes to his location, and he was ready. This time the Titans were going down.

-----------------

The insides of the lab were a complete contrast to the outside, white and sterile, but at the same time creepy in a different way. Cleanliness always made Beast Boy nervous at the best of times, but right now it was damn right disturbing. This wasn't helped by the fact that he was currently creeping on his own (arguably as a little green lab rat) whilst being under the terrible impression he was being watched. Hell, his animal instincts were screaming at him that something was far from being right. This was a trap.

'I wonder how raven's doing,' he thought idly as he made his way to the rendezvous point as silently as possible.

-----------------

Raven cast her mind out trying to get a better picture of where Plasmus was and what he might be planning. She sent her mind out searching, and quickly found Plasmus's mind nearby, however he didn't seem all there, it almost seemed like there was an echo. The mind of Plasmus was alert and watchful, and there would be no means to gain access from afar. Instead Raven had to be content with merely studying his aura, assessing his emotions and drawing conclusions.

Raven had been first to the Rendezvous point, ghosting through walls, whilst keeping a look out for any traps. Now she was in place, her thoughts had shifted to gaining a tactical advantage. The more she new about Plasmus's plans, the more she could do to counter them.

Without Plasmus being willing, she couldn't read his mind from this distance. However her empathic powers allowed her to read his aura, sensing his emotions. The first thing Raven noticed was the distinct green colouring to his aura. Plasmus was feeling brave and confident. Given previous battles, Raven could only assume that either he felt the waste he was consuming was increasing his power significantly, or he'd set a trap somewhere. Studying his aura in more detail revealed a significant amount of grey, indicating nerves as to be expected in a battle, as well as a fair amount of red relating to his rage probably aimed at the titans.

Raven could tell Plasmus was expecting a fight and had picked a location where he could see the two entrances. The largest tactical advantage could be gained through the distraction and surprise attack plan, as robin had spotted. However Raven had a terrible feeling things weren't going to work that way. Raven also knew her premonitions had a habit of coming true.

-----------------

A few minutes later, Starfire had flown round to join Raven at the rendezvous point, and Robin and Cyborg had radioed in to say they were at their location. As usual everyone was waiting for Beast Boy.

"He's probably talking to a lab rat somewhere," quipped Raven quietly, causing Starfire to let out a muffled giggle.

Suddenly Raven sensed a strange energy in the air. "Telepathy?"

"Hmmm? Did you say something Raven?" whispered Starfire.

"I thought I felt something," whispered Raven back, "give me a minute."

Raven glanced round the corner at Plasmus, being very careful to remain hidden, and observed as he slowly shifted round to face the wall opposite the side from which Robin and Cyborg planned to attack before suddenly running straight at it, slamming though it into the corridor on the other side. The pain filled scream that followed was unmistakeable.

"Beast Boy!" Screamed the Titan females in unison before flying in pursuit of the walking chemical spill.

-----------------

Beast boy had been walking down the corridor to the side of the warehouse, only about 50ft from the rendezvous point when he felt the ground shake slightly. Suddenly the wall to his right exploded and he was hit by something moving with a serious amount of momentum. Not having the time to change he was flung against and then crushed through the other wall of corridor. He vaguely remembered seeing Plasmus in the corridor where he'd just been standing before he passed out.

-----------------

Raven and Starfire made it to the whole in the wall a split second later, just as Plasmus reared up intending to fall forward and both crush and smoother the green titan laying only a few feet away from him. Seeing the danger Beast Boy was in, Raven began hurling sections of broken wall at the monster, whilst Starfire peppered it with starbolts. The combined effort was just enough to force Plasmus away.

A batarang and sonic beam indicated the arrival of Robin and Cyborg forcing Plasmus further away from the still unconscious figure of Beast Boy. Raven, seeing an opportunity decided to check on her fallen comrade.

"Cover me I'm just checking Beast Boy's ok!"

"Ok, we got it!" replied Cyborg without looking back.

Raven quickly skipped over the rubble towards Beast Boy, and crouched down to check his vitals. Putting her fingers to his neck she was relieved to find a strong pulse. Checking the rest of his body, she discovered a few minor cuts and bruises, as well as a possibly cracked rib. There was a noticeable bump on the side of his head, which worried Raven slightly, but she knew there'd not be able to assess Beast Boy properly until the got him back to the tower. With this in mind Raven turned around and prepared to rejoin the fray. Unfortunately she missed the movement behind her until it was too late.

Plamus had split of the smaller aspect of himself almost as soon as he'd got to the warehouse. It had been watching as the titans split up and then laid in wait in the corridor which ran down the side of the warehouse, waiting for whichever luckless titan would fall into the trap. It was this aspect that telepathically notified Plasmus of the time to strike, and now it had seen the opportunity of a second surprise attack. Leaping from a beam, above and behind Raven it slammed into her, its sharp claws causing deep gashes in her back, causing small spots of blood to fall on Beast Boy just to the side of them.

With her strength fading, Raven lifted her attacker up and flung him over the heads of her team to prevent any other sneaky attacks. As the aspect was absorbed back into the primary body of Plasmus, the remaining members of the team quickly moved back to check on Raven.

Robin could see the large gashes on the back of his friend and decided that they couldn't be left as Raven was losing too much blood. With Cyborg and Starfire keeping Plasmus back, whilst avoiding the odd bit of thrown masonry, Robin began gluing the wounds closed. As he came to the end of the final wound, he noticed a large shape out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing Cyborg?"

"What did you mean," called Cyborg from several metres away, "I'm still attacking this… thing."

"Then what's… oh no not again!" Robin turned round only to see a large green shape rear back and howl in anger.

-----------------

'The Blood of my mate is on my hands. Whatever did this will pay!'

-----------------

The beast ran forward, pushing Cyborg and Starfire aside as it ran headlong at its target. Plasmus, noticing the threat came forward to meet it. The resulting collision was deafening. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire could only watch and the beast began swiping its claws through Plasmus, causing bits of the monster to fly in all directions, only for the bits to crawl back into the fold.

"Strength alone can't beat that thing!" Called out Robin.

"Agreed, but what can we do to help. The beast may only see us as another target!" Starfire called back.

"All we can do is watch and wait," said Cyborg in a low tone. Nodding his two team mates turned back to the fight.

The beast was getting tired. With every swipe, Plasmus was pulling at its arms, trying to get a grip with which to pull its attacker into itself. After one slow swipe, it finally got the grip it was looking for and began pulling the beast in. The beast tried to pull itself free, but by trying to brace itself with its feet, it inadvertently gave Plasmus a grip on all four limbs. Slowly the beast disappeared into Plasmus as the other titans looked on in horror.

"Damn it! We've got to save beast boy!" Declared Robin. "Titans Go!"

The 3 remaining titans, Raven unable to fight, attacked, starting with the sonic boom, and followed up with everything they could throw at Plasmus but they couldn't seem to make a large enough dent in their foe. Plasmus then flung an exceptionally large piece of debris back at the titans, causing them to temporarily retreat.

"We must come up with a plan!" Stated Starfire, whilst firing off a volley of Starbolts.

"But we haven't got time!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Wait a second, something's wrong!" Robin shouted.

The three titans watched as Plasmus began to shake. The monster let out a low moan as ripples appeared on its surface. Suddenly Plasmus exploded in a shower of goo, leaving a figure standing in the centre. The figure reared back its head and howled before collapsing on the floor. A few seconds later the bodies of Otto von Furth and Beast Boy could be seen sleeping on the messy corridor floor.

"I believe I am in need of a shower," stated Starfire, whilst trying to remove the slime from her hair.

-----------------

Dystant: That took soooooo long to write, though it is twice as long as the last chapter

Starfire: That is because you are always going off on the 'tangents'

Cyborg: And you always get stuck on the small details.

Beast Boy: And you're stupid!

Dystant: (Glances angrily at Beast Boy) Thanks!

Raven: And you're always fighting Robin over Starfire.

Robin: And I always win! (Grins smugly)

Dystant: (Hangs head in defeat.) You guys really know how to support the Author, but I'll have my revenge! Though for now… Starfire?

Starfire: Please send us your reviews! Without them friend Dystant will never improve!

Beast Boy: And he soooooo needs too! Hehe!


	5. Chapter 4: From Towers to Watchtowers

**A Mirror for the Soul**

Well the writings coming a bit easier to me now, though this chapter is going to go up at the same time as the previous one because haven't had net access for about two weeks. Going to my parents house on Friday though, so this will go up then. I'm currently writing between 500-1000 words a day, and as I expect the story to be around 30-35k words, expect this to take at least 2-3 more months to finish.

-----------------

**Disclaimer Sketch**

Dystant: Man these disclaimer sketches are becoming really difficult to make up.

Beast Boy: What do you mean, make up? This stuff really happens!

Dystant: Shhh! We don't want them (points to readers) to know that. My house would immediately be inundated with screaming Robin fangirls and pervy Starfire fanboys! (shudders at the horror)

Raven: Great shall I give them the address? It's flat mmph! mmmmph!

Dystant: (hand clamped over Raven's mouth) Quick Starfire, give them the disclaimer!

Starfire: Friend Dystant does not own the Teen Titans, though he does try really hard.

-----------------

Chapter 4: From Towers to Watchtowers

-----------------

As he awoke he found himself in the sterile white surroundings of the Titan Tower Medical Wing. Cyborg, his half-human best friend, was sitting at a consol to his left. The staccato rhythm of prodigiously fast typing was kept in time by the beeping of two ECGs. Beast Boy tried to move to look around, but found himself, once again, restrained.

"Robin's orders," said a voice from his right, "We tried to tell him you'd be no threat again but you know how anal he is about safety."

Beast Boy was surprised by who the voice sounded like it came from and turned his head to check. Indeed, Raven was sitting on a chair to his right watching him with beautiful purple eyes. 'No, keep a hold of yourself Beast Boy! She thinks of you as just a friend! Don't give the game away.'

Raven was confused by Beast Boy's silence, and took a look at his aura. It seems to be in a bit of turmoil. There was a receding purple hue, being replaced by pulses of grey and red.

"Beast Boy, you OK? Your emotions are all over the place."

"Eheh… y-yeah I'm fine!" Stated Beast Boy, with obvious fake enthusiasm.

Raven was worried by the distinct grey aura Beast Boy was showing, but shrugged it off. She didn't think of herself as the best person to talk to after waking up from a 48 hour sleep, and he probably didn't want to anger her when he couldn't get away. Though thinking about it she decided that might be too much thinking for Beast Boy.

"Cyborg, can you leave us for a minute." Raven tried to ignore the intensity of Beast Boy's grey aura increase rapidly as she watched their mechanical colleague leave the room. She sighed quietly to herself as she thought of ways to calm Beast Boy down in order to have a useful conversation with the green titan, or as useful a conversation as possible given Beast Boy's attention span. She was slightly perturbed by the almost unnatural level of nervousness Beast Boy was exuding. 'Am I really that scary,' she thought with a mixture of pride and dismay.

-----------------

Of course Raven was scary, but the reason for Beast Boy's nervousness was the fact that he wasn't finding her scary. He found her far too attractive to be scary.

'Come on Beast Boy, it's just animal urges. You're mentally stronger than the animals, don't let them control you. Raven smells nice. No bad Beast Boy. Control yourself! She's gonna read your mind and you're gonna end up as green goo spread across the walls. Think cleansing thoughts. Baseball. Cold Showers. The way the light catches Raven's hair… AAAAHHHH!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!'

"BEAST BOY!"

Suddenly a scream from next to him and the crash of some poor unfortunate light bulb broke Beast Boy from his thoughts.

-----------------

Raven turned to regard Beast Boy once more. His aura was again in utter turmoil.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to be so nervous. I'm not going to hurt you."

Raven watched as Beast Boy completely ignored her.

"Umm… Beast Boy?"

Her green team mate seemed totally wrapped up in his own thoughts. Raven was tempted to see what was so important to keep all of Beast Boy's attention, but knowing Beast Boy it would probably be either terribly immature or totally disgusting. Shuddering at the thought, Raven composed herself, took a deep breath and placed her mouth as close to Beast Boy's ear as she was prepared to go.

"BEAST BOY!"

Unfortunately the scream caused a light bulb at the other end of the room to shatter due to a small power leak. Fortunately Beast Boy was brought out of his thoughts and his head snapped round to look at the source of the scream. Seeing Raven's face so close caused him to blush lightly before he quickly scolded himself back under control.

"Right. Perhaps we can have a civilised conversation now." Beast Boy nodded his assent carefully, allowing Raven to continue. "Right, first a little warning. Robin is going to take you to the watchtower for a mind scan. He's not happy with having a member of team losing control, even if you are still winning the fights. He says it's too risky, and you keep getting put out of action."

"I suppose," was Beast Boy's hesitant reply.

"Good, because it would look bad for us if he had to drag you through the watchtower kicking and screaming." Raven quickly noticed to slight mischievous gleam in Beast Boy's eye and quickly added, "Don't even think about it," whilst fixing him with a fierce glare, promising punishment if he disobeyed, causing said gleam to quickly vanish.

"Right now I want to talk about the last time you changed." Raven noticed Beast Boy flinch, the Beast obviously being a topic which Beast Boy wanted to avoid, "I want to discuss some observations I made during the last fight."

"What's there to discuss! I get knocked out, something triggers the change and the Beast takes over my body like some brain controlling alien monster!"

Raven quirked an eyebrow at Beast Boy's outburst before continuing. "As I was saying, last fight I made some observations. When the beast 'took over' I tried searching through its mind for you, and I couldn't find you. Do you know why?"

"Umm… no?"

"Because you weren't inside, your mind was still in control, it was just a part of your subconscious mind that had taken over. That thing is a part of you."

Suddenly Beast Boy began fighting against the restraints. "NO IT'S NOT!" he shouted back at Raven fiercely. "IT'S NOT A PART OF ME! I'M NOT LIKE THAT THING!"

"Am I like Happy, or Brave, or Timid?" Raven replied, raising her voice slightly, "No? Well they're a part of me, whether I like it or not. I think the Beast is like that. I think if you can learn to control, you can use it to make you stronger. Robin's talking about taking you of active duty if you lose control again. I don't want that, I want to help you, but I'll need time and your cooperation?" Raven made the question in the final statement clear through a slight inflection in her voice. This helped calm Beast Boy slightly but his denial over the nature of the Beast was still acting full force.

"I'll think about it," answered Beast Boy, traces of anger evident in his tone.

Raven sighed, though she'd expected Beast Boy to be slightly hostile to the idea. Denial was a hard thing to overcome, as she knew first hand. "I'm going to do some more research. I think I might have a way to help, but I need confirmation. I'll go let Cyborg back in."

Raven got up from the chair next to Beast Boy's bed, and walked out the room. A few seconds later Cyborg came back in.

"So what did she wanna talk about?"

"Nothing important," was Beast Boy's concise reply.

-----------------

Robin was performing a final check on the T Ship before launch. Checking through the other pods that made up the ship Robin observed the slightly excited face of Beast Boy. Only a few minutes ago he'd strangely down, yet the prospect of blasting off to the watchtower seemed to re-spark the natural enthusiasm of the shape-shifter. Robin was glad of this; A sulky Beast Boy really through off the dynamics of the team.

"OK Beast Boy we're ready for launch," he announced, and watched as Beast Boy gave him a thumbs up.

-----------------

Beast Boy was still in turmoil as the T Ship soared into orbit ready for docking with the watchtower. He'd managed to place his usual mask of humour to hide the feelings inside so that most of the Titans were unaware of the arguments within. Raven was the exception. He was sure she was staring at him when the rest of the Team (who had been forced to stay behind by Robin as cover lest any super villain decide to attack the city in his absence) had come out to watch the launch, and was almost certain he'd heard a voice in his head telling him softly to calm down when his eyes met hers briefly.

The problem was he wasn't just in turmoil about the re-emergence of the Beast. He was also in turmoil about what to do about his recently realised feelings for Raven, and Raven trying to be supportive in her own unique way was not helping.

'It would be so much easier if she could go back to shouting at me all the time, but since the original Beast and Malchior instances I've at least known she was a friend. Maybe she even likes me?'

Beast Boy wished the conversation he was having with Cyborg could have been finished.

'He said find something we could do together? What could we do together? Our likes are totally different!'

Beast Boy knew he'd never get Raven to play video games, unless perhaps he was dying of some mysterious alien virus and it was his final wish. Or at least one of his final wishes. His final wish would be a final meal of tofu goodness cooked by the best chef they could find. Surely Robin knew somebody good?

'Mmmm… Professionally cooked Tofu…'

Beast Boy allowed himself a few seconds of imagining the peak of Tofu cooking before the Tsunami of worry rolled back over his thoughts.

'I know bits of Raven like me, I mean happy seemed really happy to see me when we went inside Raven's head, but then she is called happy. Maybe she'd be just as happy with Robin or Starfire?'

Beast Boy's adolescent mind suddenly conjured images of Raven being 'happy' with Starfire, minus a lot of clothing, but this was quickly interrupted by Robin voice coming over the internal com systems.

"Beast Boy, we've been taken over by the Watchtower docking computer. Get ready for evacuation. Why are you blushing?"

"Err… No reason!"

Robin quirked an eyebrow at the less than impressive denial, but let it slide as the T Ship was slowly engulfed by the large, Wayne industries built, space station that made up the headquarter of the worlds largest union of super heroes, the Justice League.

"I wonder how Bruce is doing?" he thought.

-----------------

Beast Boy was impressed by the amazing array of superheroes on display as they walked toward the elevator which would take them to the Watchtower's medical level.

"Ooo! There's Hawk girl! And there's Green Lantern…"

Robin simply ignored it, as would be expected from the protégé of one of the best. Before long they stood at the metallic doors of the primary lift. Suddenly Robin detected the slightest of movement behind his back, and lifted his Bo staff just in time to intercept the strike aimed for his jugular.

"It's nice to see you too Bruce," he commented before the fireworks began. Robin's Bo staff made a beeline for Batman's sternum. Batman sidestepped and yanked on the Bo staff pulling Robin forwards, whilst flinging out a roundhouse kick. Robin ducked and went to sweep out the legs of his opponent, but Batman hopped over and drove a fist downwards at Robin causing the Boy Wonder to roll to the left. Both parties began circling before both seemed to attack at once. Beast Boy watched in awe as master and pupil began trading blows, attacks and counter attacks for well over 10 minutes, before Batman swept the legs of Robin, and placed a sharpened batarang to Robin's neck.

"Yield."

"I yield; I see I still have much to learn."

Beast Boy stood agape as the two warriors smiled to each other, before the moment was interrupted by the applause of a powerful woman a few feet away.

"A nice display Bruce. I see you have taught him well."

Wonder Woman suddenly walked into view, making Beast Boy wonder where she had been hidden.

"I try my best Diana," was the caped crusader's reply, "But where are my manners, Robin, Beast Boy, this is, as I'm sure you'll know, Wonder Women. Diana, may I introduce Robin and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. We hear quite a bit about your exploits up here. There's been little need to worry about Jump City after you set up there." Whilst Wonder Woman gave professionally delivered praise to the younger heroes, she seemed to size them up. Robin seemed an excellent young man, very much in the mould of his guardian. Beast Boy seemed to be overcome by the situation, simply standing with his mouth open.

"Thank you, I nice to know we're doing a good job." Robin nudged Beast Boy in the hope of getting a reply out of his team mate, but only managed to gain a small "wow" from the overawed teen, causing Wonder Women to quirk an eyebrow and Robin to shake his head in shame.

"Well, here's the lift and I'd hate to make you late for your appointment with J'onn," said Batman, "But perhaps you could bring some of the team to Gotham when you have time. I know Alfred and Barbara would like to see how you're doing. Alfred can't seem to stop talking about you and an alien princess…"

Robin could see the statement was loaded. The constant lessons on Batman's rule no.1 were brought into sharp relief. The words "A true hero never falls in love," echoed through his mind.

"I doubt I'll be able to change your feelings, just make sure you make decisions with your head and not your heart," continued Bruce.

For a second Robin was sure Wonder Women frowned slightly at this but he couldn't be sure. He nodded slightly at Bruce, indicating his agreement, and made his way into the lift which Beast Boy had shook himself into holding, whilst looking slightly sheepish.

Robin watched Batman walk away as the lift doors close, and let out a small breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He turned round to regard Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, stop playing around."

"Baaaaa!"

-----------------

"Robin, Beast Boy, you're right on time. Please follow me," requested a tall, green humanoid as Robin and Beast Boy walked through a door marked 'Mental Shield Chamber'.

J'onn, the Martian Manhunter, ushered them into the grey, square antechamber to the specially built psychic testing chamber. The chamber was specially built, at massive cost by Wayne Enterprises, to block out mental projections, such as telepathy or telekinesis, in order to assess the potential of young heroes with certain talents. The chamber had, on a small number of occasions, been used as a secure interrogation room for those linked to those with higher level mental function. Telepaths and the like were themselves always fitted with power sealing helmets.

In this case the room was being used in order to help J'onn focus on the much harder to read levels of Beast Boy's subconscious mind. As any psychic would tell you, the thoughts and ideas near the buzzing surface of consciousness are always easy to read, and can often block the thoughts and feelings acting at lower levels of consciousness. Repressed or forgotten memories are always the hardest to read.

"Robin, I must ask you to stay here. You will find a console to the internal network on the wall on your left. I'm sure you can find something there to keep you interested whilst I carry out the scan on your friend. I am unsure how long it will take. It depends on have far I have to travel through your friends mind."

Hearing J'onn's apparently uncompassionate made Beast Boy feel decidedly nervous and this wasn't helped when, after following the Martian through two small yet exceptionally thick doors, both with strange and exotic layers, before entering a large, white, and spherical room, covered strange octagonal pyramids.

"The pyramids are one of the main components in blocking mind force from being able to leave the room. The outside in also covered in pyramids to stop mind force from being able to enter," spoke J'onn, apparently reading Beast Boy's mind.

Beast Boy noted that the door the entered from was at the rooms equator, and that there was a small, narrow gangway into the centre of the room, where two comfortable chairs had been place in a central circular platform.

"Please, take a seat and try to relax."

Beast Boy settled back into the chair and was surprised to find it moulding to his body shape.

'I wonder if we could get one of these for the tower,' he thought.

"Ah, you seem more relaxed now. Perhaps we may begin. Please try and clear your mind. You may find this difficult, but do your best."

Beast Boy attempted to clear his mind, and succeeded for almost a minute before the Tsunami of thoughts wiped out his focus. Repeatedly over the next five minutes random thoughts continued to stream through his conscious mind as he tried to clear it. However after five minutes his thoughts were interrupted by the Martian sitting opposite him, who had been so silent Beast Boy had almost forgotten the presence of.

"I have finished my initial scan. There are a few topics which I would like you to concentrate on during the next stage in the scan. One of these is of course the Beast, specifically anything you can remember when the beast has been in control, or anything which you know has caused the beast to appear. However first I would like you to concentrate your thoughts on… Raven."

-----------------

After about half an hour, in which Robin had been reading through case files and data entries relating to villains the titans had experienced and the exploits of Batman since his moving away from Gotham, the small door leading the to the main chamber opened, revealing two green figures chatting amicably.

"And you say this mega monkeys which kept interrupting your thoughts is some form of computer console program? It is not one I am familiar with."

"Yeah! Mega Monkeys is like the greatest game ever, but couldn't you read my mind to find that out?"

"Ah, I was attempting to focus my energies on specific topics. Other thoughts that clouded your mind were like the white noise on a badly tuned television set."

Robin blinked, amazed by Beast Boy's seemingly unstoppable ability to get on with just about anybody, before he interrupted.

"So how did the scan go?"

"The scan went well. However I must first discuss my finding with the committee before any decision is made. I suggest you make your way back to earth and wait for us to contact you with the result," answered J'onn comprehensively.

"Yeah! Lets go, I could murder a tofu burger, and all the veggie stuff up here is just salads!" complained Beast Boy.

-----------------

A few minutes later a small craft could be seen exiting one of the docking bays heading back towards the earth.

At the same time the seven members of the Justice Leagues highest committee sat down for their daily meeting.

"Ok, first on the agenda is the scan on Beast Boy of the affiliated Teen Titans group," spoke superman from the head of the table, "J'onn, would you be so kind as to give us your results…"

-----------------

Dystant: Another chapter finished! (does a little victory dance)

Cyborg: Hey man, nice moves… for a nerd!

Beast Boy: Anyway… aren't you supposed to be running away from Raven

Raven: (in distance) I'll kill you for touching me!

Dystant: Ah yes, how could I forget. (runs like hell)

Robin: I think you'd better finish it before she catches him Star.

Starfire: Please send us your reviews! Without them friend Dystant will never improve!


	6. Chapter 5: Monkey Mind!

**A Mirror for the Soul**

Wow, it's been a while since the last update. I think the 2-3 month completion estimate I made in September was just a bit optimistic. I've never really hit a brick wall writing before, or gone of on huge tangents, but as this is my first story longer than a one shot, I'm still learning. This is a three chapter update, just before Christmas. I'm still writing this (honest!), though I'm currently trying to do a few quick Christmas one shots, and I'll have more chapters for you sometime in the New Year.

-----------------

**Disclaimer Sketch**

Dystant: Ah! I'm finally done with my latest stint of writing

Beast Boy: Dude! Could you write any slower!

Cyborg: Yeah, I've seen tortoises write faster than you!

Dystant: Hey! I was busy!

Raven: You call planning BB Rae lemons being 'busy' (glares threateningly)

Dystant: Wait! Who told you! (runs away)

Starfire: Robin? How can friend Dystant plan a fruit?

Robin: Um… I think it's time for the disclaimer Star…

Dystant: (runs past) Hey that's my line! Give it to them Star!

Starfire: Friend Dystant does not own the Teen Titans, though he does try really hard.

-----------------

Chapter 5: Results, Orders, and Monkey Mind!

-----------------

Beast Boy sat on the couch staring at the big blank screen. He and Robin had been back at the tower for almost an hour. Add to that the three hours it took to travel from the watchtower and Beast Boy roughly calculated that the Justice League guys who were deciding his future had been talking for four hours! Beast Boy had sat in meetings with Robin before, and had fallen asleep after four minutes. Four hours was impressive.

What was more impressive was the fact that Beast Boy had nearly been both silent and still for the past four hours. Anyone who knew him wouldn't think this was strange behaviour. If you told them they say you were lying. Otherwise they'd think he'd died. In fact after three hours Cyborg had suggested they check him for a pulse, but the plan had been vetoed by Raven who had forced everyone away from their spying positions to give him some space to think before the announcement of his future came.

Beast Boy was indeed in deep thought. With everything that'd been happening lately, he seemed to be doing it more and more. This time his thoughts were dominated by the implications of the awaited announcement. From the time he'd woken up earlier in the day he'd hardly had a second to himself, with his conversation with Raven, his trip to the watchtower, his weird mind probe, and then trip back, but now, in a strangely silent main room, the full picture was finally reaching the green changeling.

'What if they never allow me to be a superhero again? I've always been a superhero! Well not always, but close to it.'

Beast Boy sighed, remembering the happy and not-so-happy moments spent with the Doom Patrol, and their all or nothing missions.

'I mean, my life's never been normal, and when I've tried to do normal things, like get a job, things always get hijacked by stuff like space tofu. I wouldn't survive in the real world!'

Beast Boy couldn't help letting out the briefest of chuckles remembering the whole 'Mighty Meaty Meat' cow loving space tofu incident. However the crushing anxiety he was currently experiencing quickly curtailed any good vibes.

'Would they let me stay in the tower, or would I have to leave? I like it here! Where else can I play Mega Monkeys 5 on a 300" HD plasma screen! Would they even let me visit? Would I ever be able to see Raven again?'

The possibility of not being able to see Raven again darkened his mood still further. It was bad enough loosing a loved one in a final act to save the planet, but being forced away and having to silently long for someone from afar would be more than the poor green titan's heart could stand. Not that he wasn't kinda doing it already, but at least he could talk to her at the moment.

'Maybe it'll be even worse and they'll lock me away for my own or other people's safety, caging me like the animal I'm becoming.'

Beast Boy imagined the beast tied up in an extra strong straight jacket, banging its head against the padded door of its cell and let out an involuntary shudder.

-----------------

Raven was worried about Beast Boy. When she'd ushered everyone else away from spying on him she'd checked on his emotions and she could feel the anxiety and depression rolling off him in waves. Thus, after an hour of meditating, several of her emotional facets ganged up on her and gained a majority decision to check on the poor teen. Usually she would have ignored the pressure from her rather vocal committee, but her conscience wouldn't allow her to simply sit by and do nothing. Besides, an unhappy Beast Boy seemed entirely unnatural, even to a half demon.

Beast Boy had always been the quirky, happy, hyperactive one. Even Starfire had her down days, whether it was something triggering a longing for Tameran, or Robin being either away or a jerk (or both). However Beast Boy could always be counted on to attempt to bring a little light to the Tower, be it through a stupid joke, or a slapstick moment involving donuts and an octopus (don't ask!).

The only problem came when he attempted to bring light to her. Raven was not somewhere for the light to be taken, her life forever linked with the dark. However, despite how annoying he could be, there was something about his unwillingness to give up on her that made certain aspects of her emotions warm to the little guy. For example Happy was never happier than when Beast Boy was around.

And then recently, she'd appeared again. She hadn't been around for a while, in fact after the last time Raven wondered if she'd ever return. She kept on making small suggestions at the worst times, and it was becoming a struggle for Raven to keep her composure in front of the others, faint blushes threatening to break across her cheeks. She'd been one of the loudest voices out of those demanding her to check on Beast Boy. And she was still making suggestions on 'comforting techniques'. As Raven got closer to the main room, she silently cursed Starfire for the books her Tameranian team mate had given for Christmas.

-----------------

Suddenly Beast Boy's hypersensitive nose picked up a scent. To get a better idea he quickly changed into a bloodhound. A second was all he needed to confirm who was approaching. He'd recognise that lavender shampoo anywhere. He tried opening his mouth to initiate a greeting, but only managed a sigh.

"Is it really that bad?" questioned Raven whilst picking a spot to sit down on at the far end of the couch.

Beast Boy sighed again, before speaking in a voice devoid of its usual hyperactive overtones.

"This is the end, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" ask Raven in response.

"I mean, their not gonna allow me to be a titan anymore are they?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy; all hunched forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, and felt her heart go out to the green teen. She slowly inched across the couch, cheered every fraction by several voices in her head which she'd definitely have to discipline later, and very lightly place a calming hand on Beast Boys shoulder.

"Look, I know it probably won't make a difference what I say, but I think your going to be fine. Trust me."

Beast Boy looked up into Raven's face, which was doing its best to look concerned.

'If Raven thinks it'll be fine maybe there's still a chance. I mean, Raven's usually the realist right?' he thought.

"Do you really think it'll be ok?" he asked.

"I'm positive," Raven replied, forcing herself to give Beast Boy a reassuring smile.

Beast Boy noted the forced look of Raven's smile, but noted the fact that she was _actually smiling_, which in itself was an extremely rare event.

'She's really trying to cheer me up,' he thought, his mood brightening noticeably, 'maybe she cares after all.'

Suddenly overcome by emotion he quickly pulled Raven into a fierce hug before she had time to react.

"Thank you," he whispered, as a blush began to break out across his face. Raven's face on the other hand was already a bright crimson.

"B-Beast Boy?" she stuttered out, questioning the shape shifter's sudden show of emotion. Inside her head, certain emotions began doing back flips. Raven shook her head to regain her composure, took a deep breath and spoke in a voice which could scare tigers.

"Beast Boy, I think you can let go now."

Beast Boy quickly shot back, mumbling an apology under his breath. For a second, both teens simply sat, consumed by their own thoughts, bright blushes across their faces. Suddenly Raven stood up.

"I need to meditate," she stated simply, before beginning to walk out the room on slightly unsteady feet. However before she'd even made it halfway to the door, the main screen suddenly burst into life.

"Teen Titan's this is Superman. Come in Titan's."

"We're here," answered Raven before Beast Boy could open his mouth, "do you want me to get Robin for you?"

"If you could," replied Superman, "But I'd like you to be present to hear what we have to say too Raven, if it's not too much trouble."

Raven nodded, and disappeared through the floor in search of the Boy Wonder.

Beast Boy turned back to the screen and watched Superman shuffle some papers.

"Hey Superman how's it hanging?" he asked hopefully. Superman merely looked up from his papers and quirked an eyebrow before turning back to his shuffling.

Beast Boy suddenly felt very nervous again.

-----------------

Beast Boy sat on the couch in front of the big screen flanked on his left by Robin, and on his right by Raven. Superman finally found the piece of paper he was looking for and cleared his throat. Beast Boy could feel himself physically shaking, and was surprised when Raven took his right hand in hers and held it in her lap. Beast Boy looked across at Raven and she gave him a supportive hint of a smile. Fighting his blush he turned back to the screen, but not before he heard the words, "it's going to be ok," in his head in a distinctly Raven like voice.

"Right, where shall I start," Superman began, "we have reviewed all the evidence put forward from Robin, and the results of the scan by J'onn, and our decision based on this evidence would have been to ask Beast Boy to step down from active duty until a way was found to keep the Beast aspect of his mind under control."

Superman paused for a second. Beast Boy felt a slight reassuring squeeze on his hand, and realised he'd been shaking again. Inwardly however he saw the glint of light provided in the 'would have been statement. After a moment, superman continued.

"However, after reviewing the submission from Raven on her research into Beast Boy's condition, and her theory on how it can be overcome, we have decided to allow Beast Boy to continue in his duty as a Teen Titan, on the condition that he is to fully cooperate with Raven's attempt to control the Beast. Failure by Beast Boy to fully cooperate will be met with an immediate removal of Beast Boy from active duty and his status as a Justice League member will be reviewed."

Beast Boy could no longer contain himself, leaping from the couch, he began to do his patented victory dance.

"Go Beast Boy! You're still a Titan! Go Beast Boy!"

"Ahem! Beast Boy," Superman interrupted, causing Beast Boy to fall, temporarily caught off balance when he stopped.

"As I was saying, while you may still be a Titan, it is most important you do everything that is asked of you by Raven. I'm sure she has plenty of things for you to do, and I encourage you to get on with getting yourself under control a.s.a.p. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" answered Beast Boy, saluting whilst wearing army gear that Superman swore he definitely hadn't been wearing a second earlier.

"OK, good luck Beast Boy. Superman Out."

-----------------

Raven led Beast Boy down towards her room, and could hear him humming tunelessly to himself in his normal hyperactive style behind. Part of her was pleased that he seemed himself for the first time since this whole saga had begun, though another part of her just wished he could be happy in silence for once.

Finally reaching the dread portal (otherwise known as Raven's door) she turned to regard the green titan and gave him a stern look.

"Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once," she said, pausing briefly both for dramatic effect, and to make sure Beast Boy was listening, "Don't. Touch. _Anything._"

Beast Boy saluted, still wearing the army uniform he'd mysteriously acquired earlier, causing Raven to add, "And take off that stupid costume as well."

"It's not stupid, girls love a man in uniform," stated Beast Boy as he walked through the door with an exaggerated swagger. Raven simply rolled her eyes in response.

Beast Boy sat down on the edge of Raven's bed, causing the Empath to raise an eyebrow, but she decided not to do anything about it. Given what she had to say, it was probably better that he sat down.

"Ok, from what I can tell, the Beast resides in your subconscious," Raven noted how Beast Boy suddenly tensed up, but as he didn't look like he was about to bolt she continued. "It's locked away by your mind, which for the most part is stronger than it is. If you get weakened, or it gets stimulus which makes it stronger, it can break out and take over. However I believe you can let it out and control it, and if you have it working for you it'll make you stronger. However, if you're going to do that, you need to have full control of your mind as it is now. We need to teach it some discipline. It's time to start your meditation training."

Beast Boy seemed to take a second to take in a process what Raven was saying. Then suddenly it all clicked…

"MEDITATE! You expect me to sit still for more than 5 minutes! It's impossible!" screamed Beast Boy flailing his arms around.

"Improbable maybe," Raven conceded, "but nothings Impossible. Anyway you've got little choice but to do this, unless you don't want to be a titan any more?"

Raven allowed the question to hang out for a second, and watched as Beast Boy's head slowly fell indicating his defeat. She knew that playing the 'titan' card so early was a bit mean, but it was all for Beast Boy's benefit. Even if Beast Boy didn't see it that way. Since when had she cared about being mean anyway?

"OK," Raven began, whilst floating a cushion over from the corner of her room onto the floor. "Right, I want you to sit in a cross-legged position on the cushion. It doesn't have to be the same position I use, just sit in a way that's comfortable for you and helps keep your back straight."

Beast Boy did what he was told, and looked expectantly toward Raven for further instruction.

"OK, today we'll go over what to concentrate on when meditating, and perhaps some of the problems you may encounter while meditating, but generally we're getting you used to the position. We'll sit and go over as much as we can before you start to feel pain and then we'll stop for today and continue tomorrow." Raven floated a book out from one of her shelves and cleared her throat before beginning.

"Right there are many types of meditation. Some involve concentrating on a chant…"

"Like Azarath Metrion Zynthos?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"…like Azarath Metrion Zynthos," Raven continued, sighing at Beast Boy's inability to keep still and/or quiet for any length of time at all, "however I think for you it would probably be easier to use a silent technique, as it will help instil discipline in your mind and probably be easier for you to maintain and establish deeper levels of concentration. I think maybe it would be best for you to concentrate on your breathing…"

Beast Boy listened intently as he learnt to concentrate of the air flowing in and out of his nostrils, before Raven moved on to problems that could be encountered and how to deal with them. She had just got to 'Monkey Mind' (which Beast Boy punctuated with the expected change before being chastised by Raven), and was describing the undisciplined mind's tendency to wander if the mind's owner loses focus, before Beast Boy complained of pain in his legs and lower back.

Looking over at the clock Raven saw they'd been sitting for a good forty five minutes, a good first session, proving both Beast Boy's physical condition and pain thresholds, as Raven was sure the green changing had been feeling increasing amounts of pain for the last 5 minutes. She made a note to go over techniques to get over the pain next lesson.

"OK Beast Boy, this ends the first lesson, however I expect you to be here, ready for a second lesson, after training tomorrow."

"But I always play Cyborg at Mega Monkeys 6 after training!" whined Beast Boy.

Raven gave him a look which contained all Beast Boy would ever need to know about her love for Mega Monkeys 6.

"I'll see you in the morning," he conceded.

-----------------

Beast Boy lay on his bed, his chin propped up by his hands, and a comic lying before him. However quick one look towards his eyes told anyone how much attention was being paid to the colourful pages. Beast Boy sighed as he remembered the forty five minutes he'd spent with Raven in the afternoon. It was strange, as he'd never sat down and just talked with (or at least be talked to by) Raven about something she actually enjoyed. Before it had always been quick conversations about forcing people to play computer games, or the benefits of silence, or the odd word of encouragement and support when it seemed right.

Beast Boy never really realised it before, but it was like somehow he and Raven had a bond, something that had grown from his attempts to bring the self-isolating half demon out of her shell, into some kind of basic understanding and, dare he say it, an odd kind of friendship. Odd but strangely deep.

'The titan's have been together a while now, and we really know each other quite well, but somehow I almost feel closer to Raven than anyone else. I mean we've both had problems with control, and we've both loved and lost. But I've never seen her the way I saw her today.'

Beast Boy sighed wistfully again, remembering the flashes of emotion that came across her features briefly as she talked to him. He could see the reflections of recollection as she mentioned some of the problems that he could encounter, indicating to him that the infallible Raven had, in the distant past, been a beginner at meditation too.

Even so, the small smiles that seemed to cross her face, indicating her enjoyment at being able to teach someone the one activity she did more than any other, seemed to resonate at a level far above the visible emotion shown. Beast Boy knew Raven's ability to suppress emotion, and any smiles breaking through when she was trying to be serious had to be 100 honest smiles. Beast Boy never knew how good it felt to watch someone else be happy.

-----------------

Raven lay on bed, facing the ceiling. Anyone looking into Raven's room (admittedly putting themselves in great danger) would have thought the young empath asleep. However closer inspection would have alerted the voyeur to Raven's half open eyes. Raven was deep in thought, the events of the day being replayed across her mind with added internal critique.

'I must be losing my focus; I showed far too much emotion today.'

'_And why does that matter. You've had a lot more control since the victory over our father. Why can't you be more honest with your emotions?'_

Raven sighed as Knowledge came back with another question. She'd been doing it since Beast Boy had left, constantly forcing her to think about the afternoon; making her admit how much she'd enjoyed it, making her admit having Beast Boy pay rapt attention to her didn't annoy her as much as she'd openly claim, and making her admit she was kinda looking forward to the many sessions that would be needed in order to bring order to the mind of Beast Boy.

However Knowledge wasn't the only voice making itself heard. _She_ was constantly making comments and suggestions. _She_ was only too quick to remind Raven of how Beast Boy had never removed his eyes from her despite being in a room she knew he was almost fatally curious about. _She_ was only too quick to remind Raven how he watched her stretch out the kinks as she stood, and the slight blush that briefly crossed his features. _She_ was only too quick to remind Raven of the slight blush that crossed her own features after she'd noticed.

'But he could never find me attractive! A grey half demon with purple hair, I'm just a freak!'

'_So? He's green and you find him attractive. Anyway, you can sense his emotions. The reflections of his feelings could be seen all over his aura."_

She annoyed Raven so much. One reason was because she always reminded her of the issues of denial, _'Remember the fear episode?' _she'd say. Raven was getting scared that small cupids would start spontaneously appearing in the tower. Another reason was because she always got happy to agree with her, and she'd have to listen to them discussing plans to capture their prey. Much blushing would usually ensue, as well as further cursing of Starfire's damned Christmas books. Another reason, was because Raven knew she was right. Could she really teach Beast Boy the art of meditation, potentially for many weeks, without her powers getting out of control, or hearts spontaneously popping into existence? Would she be forced to tell him? Would he be freaked out? Would he ever speak to her again?

Raven quickly shut down that train of thought, and gently chastised Timid for getting involved. However, the grey robed emotion did have some seemingly valid points. Sighing gently, Raven slid off her bed and picked up her mirror. It was time for a committee meeting.

-----------------

An old man could be seen the other side of a large gate, which was slowly opened. The man mumbled something along the line of "being old has some advantages then. Released on health grounds my arse!" before breaking into a coughing fit.

The man stretched as he hobbled out of the gates of Jump City's high security prison with the aid of his trusty cane. He remembered constructing the cane soon after coming to America with the aim of regaining his youth and fortune, as something to help get him noticed. It nearly got him mugged. He remembered feeling so angry at how the so called 'land of opportunity' had dismissed him. Him! One of the swinging sixties finest designers. One of the big names at the height of London fashion.

However, the poor old man's fame had long gone, yet the man inside had never fully been able to accept this, and the shunning of the so called 'land of the free' made him want to put this 'USA' back in its place. It was then that he spotted a TV screen. The screen showed live news pictures of a band of young heroes foiling a bank raid. He immediately began hatching his first plan.

9 months, and many hours of stealing and hard labour, later and his plan failed miserably. The Old Man was no match for the titans in the wasted shell of a body he then occupied. Thus he began to hatch a second plan. On the farce that was independence day, he struck. He very nearly succeeded, but those pesky titans were more resourceful than he gave them credit for.

Then the Brotherhood of Evil came along, and supplied him with a drug which reduced his age for periods of anything up to a month. However, he knew too much to rely on a bunch of foreigners to get things done. As such the old man continued his research in secret, and, just before being called for the final showdown, he found it: The mystical source of eternal youth. He clutched the map in his hands and let out a sinister laugh. This time it would work. This time America would fall to the empire, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Well my duckies… The titan's won't know what hit 'em! Long Live King Moddy!"

-----------------

Dystant: 5 chapters down! (Still running)

Cyborg: Is Raven still chasing you?

Raven: (Looks up from Book) No. He just hasn't realised yet.

Dystant: (runs in) Starfire! (runs out)

Starfire: Please send us your reviews! Without them friend Dystant will never improve!


	7. Chapter 6: Hypno Screens

**A Mirror for the Soul**

The second chapter of the Christmas update! And the first in the King Mod story arc! Enjoy!

-----------------

**Disclaimer Sketch**

Beast Boy: Dude, why did it have to be Mad Mod, you know I'm just gonna end up drooling all over the street.

Raven: If you make me say 'Boogers' I'm going to kill you.

Dystant & Beast Boy: Haha! You said Boogers!

Raven: That's it I'm sending you to another dimension!

Dystant: (runs away)

Starfire: Robin? Why is friend Dystant always running from Raven?

Robin: Yeah this has just become 101 ways to annoy an empath…

Dystant: (runs in) So I lack creativity! Sue me! Wait… Don't sue me! Starfire!

Starfire: Friend Dystant does not own the Teen Titans, though he does try really hard.

-----------------

Chapter 6: Hypno Screens, the Ultimate in Brainwashing Solutions!

-----------------

_September the 27th 2006. 02:18:07_

The Tower was silent. At 2am even Beast Boy and Cyborg, late night gaming junkies as they were, had retired to bed, and were fast asleep. Or at least Beast Boy was asleep. Cyborg was blissfully recharging.

The only source of light in the tower came from the faint blue security lights, spaced out along the corridors, providing a little shape to the shadows, and enough illumination for the high quality security cameras to detect the slightest of movement.

Suddenly the lights flickered, and the faint hum of a diesel generator kicking into life could just be heard above the little sounds that defined the silence. Cyborg stirred slightly as his recharging was interrupted for a brief second before a brief diagnostic came back all green.

Everything was once again still, until suddenly all the lights winked out. The faint hum of the diesel generator could know longer be heard. Cyborg was quickly brought back online by his systems, and quickly took in his system diagnostics.

"Recharge program ended with a return code 12. Aborted due to low power? What happened to the diesel generators?"

Following emergency procedures, hammered into him by Robin, Cyborg picked up his communicator.

"Yo titan's, there's a power emergency. The tower's UPS is down. I'm gonna check out the generator."

A few seconds later a sleepy Robin acknowledge the mechanoid, and Cyborg set out with the help of a shoulder mounted flashlight in search of stairs down to the tower basement. Not a sound was heard from the other titans.

10 minutes later and no sounds were heard from Cyborg either.

Robin looked at his watch as the important barrier was passed.

'Cyborg knows to report in every 5 minutes. He's missed two check-ins now. It's unlike him, something's up.'

Robin picked up his Bo staff and made his way to the door. He brought his communicator to his lips and pressed a small button on the side labelled 'support' and another labelled 'alarm' before making a call whilst looking at a small screen embedded in the door linked to a camera on the other side.

"Titan's, code amber, suspected tower invasion. Situation not confirmed. Robin, investigating. Be alert."

Silently robin pushed a panel at the side of his door which allowed him to slide it open, before quickly sticking his head out into the corridor. The corridor was pitch black, and he was unable to even see the far side of the corridor clearly. He quickly reached into his belt and pulled out a pair of night vision goggles, putting them on as he moved out into the corridor. Everything seemed normal as he made his way towards the emergency stairs on the outside of the tower. However about 15 meters from the door, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned round to investigate.

'A bat perhaps?' he thought.

Robin turned back to the stairs, took one step forward, and everything went black.

-----------------

_Beast Boy's Electronic Journal_

_Captains Log: Star-date 2006-09-27 07:03:37_

_I, the great Beast Boy, am currently separated from the rest of the titans. Some kinda enemy force attacked the tower during the night and attempted to capture the team as they slept. I managed to escape as a gnat through the ventilation shafts. Some days it's good to have air conditioning. Particularly hot ones. Unfortunately the status of the others is unknown. However the nature of the enemy was confirmed at day break with the appearance of giant wind up soldiers in British red coats around the city. Mad Mod is back._

-----------------

'Oh man, I've never made a journal entry so early in the morning before,' thought Beast Boy, closing the pocket sized device, and secreting it somewhere about his person. He quickly changed into a small insect as another mod controlled spitfire replica buzzed overhead, and made his way down to an alleyway on the ground.

Beast Boy was worried. He was alone in an enemy controlled city, with no backup, with his friends held at a completely unknown location. And he didn't have a plan. He never had a real plan. He was comic relief. Robin made plans. Cyborg made plans. Even Star and Raven made plans. He made jokes. It wasn't quite the same. That said, he'd done it against the Brotherhood of evil, but at least he'd had back up then.

'What am I going to do? I don't even have my communicator I left so quickly.'

Beast Boy had spent the best part of the couple of hours since dawn constantly moving, changing shape to avoid being spotted by the numerous 'British' patrols around the city. A couple of times he'd been spotted from the air, but his ability to turn into creatures on the microscopic scale kept him out of trouble, but left him with no real openings for counter attack. The idea of turning himself into a super virus and infecting Mad Mod had crossed his mind at one point but had been dismissed on two counts: 1. you weren't supposed to kill the bad guy, and 2. it was icky.

Beast Boy was also getting worried about some activity on the hills overlooking the city. What appeared to be a large castle was being rapidly constructed, apparently by a mixture of clockwork soldiers and hypnotized people, but as the entire area seemed saturated with Mad Mod patented hypno-screens, beast boy had been unable to take a closer look for risk of having his brain turned to mush. Though he was sure Raven would call that an improvement.

This reminded Beast Boy of the thing he was most worried about; His team mates. He'd neither seen nor heard anything that would indicate their location. Unlike last time, Mad Mod seemed not to be gloating, or searching. This time he wasn't going to make the same mistakes. Beast Boy was currently pinning his hopes on the trademark superhero arrogance coming to the fore, with Mad Mod trying to use the titan's he'd captured as bait. Beast Boy just hoped Mad Mod wanted to catch him too. If he didn't Beast Boy was pretty much certain the whole situation was hopeless.

Beast Boy dived behind a dumpster as a clockwork soldier walked passed the entrance to the alley, before popping his head up complete with the obligatory banana skin. Suddenly the air seemed to be filled with sirens, which was quite a shock compared to how quiet the morning had been so far; So much of a shock in fact that Beast Boy catapulted himself fully 20ft in the air, before he glided back to the ground as a flying squirrel. As he changed back, he was almost re-launched into the air by the sound of a nearby explosion. This was closely followed by a red, yellow, and pink blur flashing past at a speed high enough to pull quite a vortex in it's path, which was currently full of machine parts, though it quickly sucked various detritus from the alley along with it.

Another explosion quickly followed, which was then further punctuated by the sound of gunfire. The coloured flash flew passed the alley entrance again, before zipping into the alley and coming to a halt.

"Hey! Beast Boy, gee am I glad to see you, I thought everyone had been wiped out for a few minutes there,"

It took Beast Boy a second to react to the sudden appearance of a person or, he quickly corrected, persons, with a girl in black, sporting pink, windswept hair, being carried on the back of a boy clad in red and yellow.

"Kid Flash? Jinx? What are you guys doing here?"

"Our Communicators started ringing at 5am, and this support button thing was flashing," said Jinx, clearly annoyed by being woken up at 5am, "When we pressed it we got some pre-recorded message from Robin saying that the titan's had been attacked and that someone had requested support, before showing us a map of jump city with a red dot over the tower."

"Aww is Jinxy annoyed she lost her beauty sleep?" asked Kid Flash, ignoring the death glare he received from the girl on his back. At least until she kneed him in the kidney.

"Anyway," continued Jinx, now standing as Kid Flash muttered curses from around her feet, "Kid fool here insisted we get here as fast as we could, picked me up before I could complain, and subjected me to one of the most uncomfortable journeys of my life!"

"Wait a second… You were 'both' woken up at 5am? You guys weren't sleeping _together _were you?" asked Beast Boy suspiciously, interrupting the warring pair whilst holding a pondering pose.

Jinx suddenly froze mid rant. "It w-wasn't like that," she stuttered, her usual pink hue spreading across her face.

"Really?" Beast Boy pressed, watching as Kid Flash tried to hide his blush behind Jinx's ankles.

"Look, we, I mean, there was only one hotel room free alright!"

"Hotel room?" Beast Boy smirked with the look of someone who realised victory was close.

"We took a trip to Europe? Didn't the others tell you?"

"Sounds Romantic," said Beast Boy with a heartfelt sigh, before he moved in for the kill. "Hey? Is Kid Flash looking up you're skirt?"

Jinx blanched in shock at the sudden change in attack, before her blush totally overcame her complexion. Kid Flash let out a small guilty laugh, before quickly rolling out of the way to avoid a venom spiked stomp.

"Hey," he complained, "It's not like you complained last night!"

"I knew it!" screamed a triumphant Beast Boy at the top of his lungs.

Jinx held her head in her hands as Kid Flash scratched the back of his head and gave an embarrassed laugh. However his face suddenly became a picture of puzzlement.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to be hiding from something?"

Click

All three of the young heroes slowly rotated 180° at the strangely familiar sound, only to find themselves face to gun barrel of a rifle held by a rather imposing toy soldier.

"Um… maybe we should leave," suggested Kid Flash.

BANG!

-----------------

_Captains Log: Star-date 2006-09-27 09:24:52_

_I, the great Beast Boy, with the aid of Captain Flash (doesn't that sound like a breakfast cereal) and Lieutenant Jinx, have been running scouting missions, and guerrilla attacks (literally) for the past two hours. So far we have learnt little, but we have been able to infiltrate the city and progress to a position around 500m away from the target, the large stone tower now built on the side of a hill over looking the city. Unfortunately, the combination of the slow trickle of brainwashed 'king' mod subjects and the large hypno-screens has made further progress difficult…_

"Stop the clicking, someone will her us," hissed Jinx at Beast Boy, who shrugged before again secreting the small electronic diary.

"And stop calling me 'Captain Flash,'" whispered Kid Flash, "You make me sound like a breakfast cereal."

"Hehe… 'Captain Flash!'"

"And stop calling me Lieutenant Jinx," whispered Jinx, continuing the complaints, "Why am I a lower rank than you two anyway, I'm the brains of this operation!"

"Captain Jinx? Nah it'd never work," dismissed Beast Boy, with Kid Flash nodding in agreement.

"Look, will you two focus! Someone will hear us!" warned Jinx.

As to prove a point, one of the brainwashed Jump City citizens seemed to pause and look around for the source of the strange whispering they were sure they heard just a second ago, before shrugging and continuing on their way.

"So, does anyone fancy some Waffles?" asked Beast Boy, before being hit over the head by Jinx's fist.

-----------------

King Mod looked out over his city. The sun was now a significant distance from the horizon and still steadily climbing, the city bathed in a warm glow. The sky was a fine light blue, and was clear of all but the smallest of cirrus clouds, which seemed only to highlight the view. In the city itself, everything seemed peaceful, though he was aware that some rogue elements had been attempting an uprising for the last couple of hours, though even these appeared to have been silenced. More to the point everything had been silenced. Since the building of his near perfect replica of the Tower of London on the hillside, the population of the city had congregated in the main square to raise a statue in his honour, before going off the paint the city in the colours of the Union Jack. This had all been done on foot (since there's nothing more dangerous than the combination of brainwashed zombies and automobiles), and thus the city was mysteriously free from the usual low hum of a few thousand engines. With the crowds now fully dispersed from around the tower, the only clear sounds were those generated by the birds that seemed to be already finding positions to roost around the artificial nooks and crannies.

"Time to check on how the coronation arrangements are going," King Mod said to himself, before heading back inside.

-----------------

Starfire tugged with all her strength against restraints that locked her in a rather uncomfortable position, spread-eagled against the cold stone wall, before slumping down as far as the restraints would allow in defeat.

She cast a glace to the side where Robin was also trying in vain to break out from the restraints, though she was aware that however much Robin tried, if she could not break out from the restraints, Robin wasn't going to either. She knew he was a skilled fighter, but in terms of strength, Starfire was second only to Cyborg in the team. Well except maybe when Beast Boy turned into something _really _big anyway. All Robin seemed in danger of breaking were the veins in forehead.

Glancing round, she tried not to look at the figure of her friend Cyborg, which stood motionless in the corner due to him being shutdown. Instead her view fell on Raven, who despite the position, and strange collar around her neck, seemed to be totally calm. The collar, they had been told, created a field around the user which restricted meta-human powers. Starfire wore one as well, thus why she hadn't simply starbolted her way out of confinement. This hadn't stopped her from trying.

As if feeling Starfire's eyes on her, Raven looked up before tilting her head questioningly.

"Ah! Sorry friend, I did not mean to disturb you," stated Starfire, breaking the long held silence, "I was merely wondering how it is you are able to stay so calm?"

"There's no point in doing anything," Raven replied, "with my powers restricted like this, I'm by far the weakest on the team, so there's no way for me to escape. Mad Mod's sure to make a mistake at some point. He's too arrogant not to want to rub it in our faces. I'm just waiting and preparing for the chance."

Starfire's eyes wandered further round to the one set of empty restraints in the room.

"You do not believe Beast Boy will be able to assist our escape?" she asked.

"You should know better than to rely on others, especially someone as unpredictable as Beast Boy," lightly scolded Raven, "he's just as likely to be walking around as a brainwashed zombie, compared to doing something useful."

"But was not Beast Boy surprisingly competent in his attempts to fight the Brotherhood of Evil?" Starfire questioned.

Raven sighed, and looked down at her feet. Starfire was right of course. Beast Boy had grown immensely since when she first met him several years previously. However she felt he'd now reached the threshold, one guarded by a something he needed to overcome, just like she had.

"There's no doubting Beast Boy's ability Starfire, it's just with someone that predictably unpredictable, all we can hope for is that nothing happens to him."

-----------------

"Aaaa… CHOOO!!!!"

"Hey, quiet down will ya!"

sniffle "Sorry…"

Beast Boy wiped his nose on his sleeve, earning him a rather disgusted look from Jinx, before going back to his journal.

_Captains Log: Star-date 2006-09-27 09:58:13_

_I, the courageous Beast Boy (bet you didn't think I could spell it!), and my trusty side kicks Captain Flash and Lieutenant Jinx, have made it to the enemy stronghold. Currently we are in discussions about important tactics, like how to get in, how to save the captured titans, and how to stop Jinx from hitting me every time I make a joke._

"Look, will you just stop typing everything out already!" whispered Jinx harshly, the veins in her forehead beginning to throb.

Beast Boy shrugged and placed his journal back into wherever he got it from.

Somewhere in the city a clock rang in the 10th hour of the day, causing Beast Boy to lookout across the strangely still and rather oddly painted city. Several of the tall buildings were beginning to resemble giant flags.

"Mad Mod has some serious issues."

"Tell me about it," replied Kid Flash, "So how are we going to get in this place?"

"I could carry us up to the top?" suggested Beast Boy.

"Yeah, because a giant green pterodactyl won't draw any attention," answered Jinx whilst rolling her eyes.

"So what's your plan?" asked Beast Boy tetchily.

"Ah, well, ya see…"

"Why don't I run up the wall carrying Jinx, and you fly as something small?" Kid Flash suggested looking at the tower to check for overhangs.

"Fine with me," said Beast Boy before turning into a sparrow.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" complained Jinx before being swept of her feet and carried up the side of the tower.

-----------------

After quickly making their way inside the tower, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Jinx, slowly made their way round the tower. At every door they came across, Beast Boy scouted inside by changing into a fly or a spider.

Half an hour, and four floors later, things were getting a little dull.

"Isn't there anything interesting in this dump, all it seems to be is empty cells and random guys making royal stuff?!" Beast Boy almost shouted, before being shushed by both Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Look, it's almost certain the titans are here," said Jinx, "I mean Mad Mod's here…"

On cue they heard a revving of a powerful engine from outside the Tower. Looking out one of the windows they spied Mad Mod in an E-Type Jag, emblazoned in the Union Jack, starting off towards the city followed by a number of robot soldiers towing a wagon full of boxes.

"Great, so now even Mad Mod's not here," whined Beast Boy.

-----------------

"Did you hear that," said Raven, looking towards the door.

"Hear what Raven?" asked Starfire.

"It sounded like Beast Boy…" Raven looked at the door again before closing her eyes.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!"

Starfire looked at her friend, expecting some kind of physical manifestation of the chant, but after a second Raven gave out a sigh.

"Damn manacles even disrupt my telepathy," grumbled Raven, "Oh well, nothing for it."

Raven attempted to put her fingers in her ears, but the chains restricted her movement too much to allow it. Sighing again and raising her eyes to the ceiling in silent prayer, she spoke words expressly mentioned in the Titan Tower Rule book as never to be said under any circumstance.

"Starfire, I'd really like to hear one of your Tameranian folk songs…"

-----------------

They heard the screaming almost immediately.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Kid Flash.

"Sounds like Starfire!" exclaimed Beast Boy, before changing into a bat, flying around for a second and then changing back.

"It's coming from down the corridor. Let's go!"

The Flash raced off down the corridor, before stopping beside a door about 5 doors down from where they heard it. Jinx and Beast Boy soon caught up, and Beast Boy turned into a rhino before charging the door down. Soon they learnt that the door had done quite a good job at dampening the noise.

"Oh God!" mouthed Beast Boy, and they all clamped their hands over their ears, "They've got her reciting Tameranian folk songs!"

"Oh the humanity!" Kid Flash mouthed back, as knowledge of Tameranian folk songs had spread rapidly through the ranks of teenage heroes, if only to prevent deafness.

In a split second, the terminal cacophony of sound had vanished, a red and yellow trail through the open door giving a clue to the means. Beast Boy and Jinx walked through only to stop one pace in as they took in the scene.

Robin, closest to the source, had a glassy look on his pale face. Raven look dishevelled, slumped in her chains and breathing deeply. The sound had even penetrated Cyborg in his shutdown state, human survival reflexes having overridden his mechanical half to bring his large hands up to cover his ears.

Jinx walked over to the boy wonder and waved her hand in his face, eliciting no obvious response. Kid Flash joined her by pinching his arm with his free hand, again not even causing a flinch.

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this," said Beast Boy, stepping forward whilst sucking his finger into his mouth…

…

"BEAST BOY!!! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!!!!!!" screamed Robin.

"Another patient cured by Dr B. Boy," Beast Boy chuckled whilst backing away from his enraged leader, "now for the other patient…"

"You touch me with that finger and I swear it will be the last time you touch anything," came the tired threat from said other patient.

"Oh? So you are still conscious Raven?" Beast Boy asked rhetorically.

"Barely. Oh and Flash, you can't take your hand away from Starfire now, I'm pretty sure she's stopped singing."

"You can never be too careful," replied Kid Flash philosophically, earning him a rare angry glare from the Tameranian princess.

"I hope very much for your safety you have a reason for doing that," she threatened.

"Um… well… I was just making sure no one came running in while we rescued you," explained Kid Flash.

"Speaking of rescuing, are you actually going to get us out of here?" asked Raven.

"Jinx there's a lock pick in the third pocket on the left of my utility belt," said Robin.

"Hey! What are you saying?" said Kid Flash, playing the part of affronted boyfriend with his usual panache.

"What? I know how to use it better than you guys," shrugged Jinx, "anyway, I'd be more suspicious of the guy who carries around the lock pick more than the guy who can use it," she added whilst releasing Robin.

"Touché," he replied whilst rubbing his wrists.

In a second the titans were once again free, and, after rebooting Cyborg, were ready to go after Mad Mod…

click

"I'm getting a real sense of déja vu here," said Flash as he turned round to face the rifle of yet another clockwork soldier.

"But this time they'll have to take us all on together," said Robin, getting ready to fight, "Titans, Go!"

-----------------

A quick dismantling of a couple of soldiers and a portal from Raven later and the titans, plus Flash and Jinx were back in the main room of Titans Tower.

Robin busily typed away at a consol and suddenly the screen was filled with honorary titans.

"Hey Robin, what going on? We were just flying over in response to this alert we got this morning," said Speedy from on of the screens.

"Nothing we couldn't handle with a little help," said Robin, "I'm cancelling the alert for now. Sorry about the early wakeup call."

After the various 'no problem,' replies, the main screen was slowly cleared.

"Nothing we couldn't handle? We haven't actually taken down the bad guy yet," pointed out Cyborg.

"Yes, but now we just need a plan. There's no need to take heroes away from where they might be needed for Mad Mod, despite how much success he's had so far."

Beast Boy let Robin and Cyborg discuss plans and made his way towards the kitchen. After skipping breakfast his stomach was making it very clear how much it wanted a grilled tofu sandwich. He scuttled about almost on autopilot, quickly finding the bread and tofu, and making his way over to the grill. As he removed the sandwich from the grill, he sensed someone watching him. Glancing to the side, he noticed Raven by the entrance.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" Beast Boy asked, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hungry?" Raven replied with a question of her own, which Beast Boy replied to with nod whilst taking another bite from his sandwich.

"You hungry too? You didn't have breakfast either? I could make you a grilled tofu sandwich?" asked Beast Boy hopefully, after finishing his mouthful.

"I think I'll stick to herbal tea," replied Raven, quickly backing away from the offer of tofu, towards the safety of the teapot.

Beast Boy watched Raven go through her usual tea making routine over the top of his sandwich. The culturally aware section of his head noted how her obsession in the ritual of tea was almost Japanese. His animal senses however picked up on something different however, Raven seemed… tense. OK so this is Raven we're talking about here, Raven does tense very well, but something inside Beast Boy could tell the difference.

"Hey… Raven… you OK?" asked Beast Boy, carefully testing the water.

Raven let out a small defeated sigh. It sometimes amazed her how someone so dense could often be quite astute when it came to emotion.

"You know," said Raven turning to face Beast Boy, "When I realised you weren't with us in the chamber, I felt worried. We've not even gone through Monkey Mind, _don't even think of changing_, and I know what's like to go out into a fight not being in full control of my powers."

Raven took a step closer to Beast Boy and looked down a second, gathering the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Don't push yourself against Mad Mod. The team will be able to take him down together. I'd… really… not… like you to lose it and… get hurt," Raven spoke, her emotions slipping slightly.

Beast Boy realised the strain Raven was putting on herself to express herself, and reached forward, placing his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Hey, I'll be fine, we'll start back on training as soon as we get back," he reassured, sealing his promise with a smile.

For a second Raven's mouth seemed to curve upwards, her cheeks beginning to turn a light pink, before she turned away and placed up her hood, hiding any trace of emotion.

"The second we get back," she confirmed, "Come on, Robin's waiting for us."

Taking one last bite of his grilled tofu sandwich, Beast Boy placed his plate in the sink, and followed Raven out into the main room.

-----------------

Dystant: Ok I call this Disclaimer sketch idea's brainstorming session to order!

Raven: How can you have a formal Brainstorm?

Starfire: Yes friend, it seems most bizarre.

Dystant: But I need ideas!

Beast Boy: How about Robin in a dress?

Robin: Hey!

Dystant: Yeah! I like it!

Robin: No wait!

Dystant: Hmmm… I need to make sure it's done right… in the meantime… Starfire?

Starfire: Please send us your reviews! Without them friend Dystant will never improve!


	8. Chapter 7: A Showdown in Jolly Old JC

**A Mirror for the Soul**

The third and final chapter of the Christmas update! And the final chapter in the King Mod story arc! Enjoy!

-----------------

**Disclaimer Sketch**

Starfire: (SQUEAL!) Robin you look SO CUTE!

Cyborg: (sniggers) Yeah man, that outfit is definitely you!

Raven: Especially the shoes.

Beast Boy: Too… Many… Jokes…

Dystant: I have to hand it too you Star; you've done an excellent job.

Starfire: Oh but I have always wanted to play the 'dress-up' with Robin! But why did we have to knock him out first? I thought you said friend Robin agreed?

Dystant: He does. He just doesn't know it yet. Anyway… disclaimer time!

Starfire: Friend Dystant does not own the Teen Titans, though he does try really hard.

-----------------

Chapter 7: A Showdown in Jolly Old Jump City

-----------------

In a small alley off Jump City's main street, a black portal appeared, through which stepped Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Jinx, and finally Raven. Immediately Beast Boy morphed into a small fly and took a look out the entrance. A few seconds later he buzzed back in.

"The procession is just a couple of blocks down. It shouldn't take more than five minutes to get here," he told the group.

"Great that means we can prepare, and take him completely by surprise," said Robin, rubbing his hands together, "Raven, take Kid Flash and Jinx out to the alley way on the other side, and await the signal, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, get ready."

-----------------

Mad Mod's coronation procession progressed down Jump City's main street. It was flanked by Clockwork soldiers and watched by almost perfect orderly rows of brainwashed zombies, the whole image being more of a clinical North Korean military exhibition than a celebration.

Suddenly something arced out from one of the side alleys, before exploding in front of the parade, temporarily blinding those close to it with intense white light.

Within a few seconds a red and yellow streak had appeared from another side alley and dismantled a good half dozen soldiers before their sensors could recalibrate themselves.

In the confusion the other titans quickly made their way out from the alleyways and converged around Mad Mod's ornamental carriage.

"It's over Mod, there's no way you can win this, just give up and don't make this any harder than it has to be," said Robin, stepping forward.

"Oh but I beg to differ Robin lad," said Mad Mod, standing up and brandishing his cane, "take a butchers at this."

Mod pressed a small button on the side of his cane and hypno screens suddenly appeared from all the windows overlooking the parade. For Beast Boy, the situation was hopeless.

"Ah, I see the little green one hasn't forgotten his lessons then eh," Mad Mod commented, as Beast Boy's eyes went wide, followed by his mouth falling open allowing drool to flow freely to the street below.

"And Robin, I realise you may have a couple of extras to help you out," continued the cockney villain, gesturing towards Jinx and Kid Flash, "but this time, I got some extra's of my own."

Mad Mod pressed a second button on his cane, and a strange siren sounded out across the city. All of a sudden the sound of many feet marching in time echo around the titans, and Robin watched as thousands of brainwashed jump city residents appeared from all directions marching alongside clockwork soldiers. Within moments the Titans were completely surrounded.

Robin took a look around, and tried to formulate a way out.

"Raven, get all the civilians away. Get them somewhere safe, as far away as you can as quickly as you can," he ordered, to which Raven nodded her assent.

"Everyone else, attack only the soldiers, hand to hand as much as possible, I want no civilian injuries!" The rest of the titans prepared themselves as the crowd slowly closed in around them. Robin took a deep breath and readied his Bo staff.

"Titan's Go!"

-----------------

The Battle raged on in an apparent stalemate for several minutes. Raven teleported in and out of the battle field, usually taking 5 or 6 people with her at a time to an unknown location, and slowly started making a dent in the crowd surrounding the Titans. Kid Flash was the most effective of the remaining titans, ducking and diving away from the brainwashed jump city citizens, skipping round the fire of the clockwork soldiers, and quickly loosening their bolts in his forays past. Jinx did her best, but being unable to use her bad luck, was reduced to avoiding the soldiers and taking the odd cheap shot from short range when it presented itself.

Taking a short break she watched the red and yellow flash zigzag back and forth from soldier to soldier. She sighed as she thought of how much he'd worked on his stamina after the fight against Madam Rouge. Lost in her own world for a second she failed to notice the clockwork soldier coming up from behind…

flash clunk

In a moment the red and yellow flash had zoomed right past her and the clockwork soldier falling to pieces as she turned round was testament to what had occurred. Suddenly the flash came back her way stopping straight in front of her.

"Hey, c'mon. I know it's not easy but keep your head in the game," said Kid Flash as he pressed his forehead intimately against hers, before speeding off again.

Jinx blushed a deep pink as she went back to work. The only problem being she couldn't decide if she was blushing with anger at the public display by Kid Flash, admiration for his protection, or embarrassment at her temporary lapse in concentration.

-----------------

Beast Boy had been standing in the same position for the entire Battle, an eye of calm in the centre of a hurricane of violence. The puddle of drool was slowly increasing beneath his feet, making anyone who took the time to look wonder if his mouth ever actually went dry. Maybe it's the wonder of an all tofu diet. Or maybe not.

However, all was not what it seemed with Beast Boy, for calm on the outside does not always equal calm on the inside. On the inside of Beast Boy's head, a battle was raging just as hard as the one going on around unnoticed without.

'_Serve King Mod!'_

'No!'

'_Mod is your King'_

'Never!'

'_England is the greatest nation in the whole world!'_

'Please Stop!'

'_Football is a game played with 11 players, with a round ball you actually kick, instead of throw and carry! American Football is a sham! And Soccer does not exist!'_

'Enough Already!'

Black clouds covered the landscape of Beast Boy's mind, his persona personified chained to a rock bombarded by a booming cockney voice. And in the distance, just audible beneath the voice, the sound of something hitting a door _very hard_.

-----------------

After a while, Robin took a second to survey the fight. Raven was still teleporting in and out, but now there were only a handful of brainwashed Jump City citizens left. The number of clockwork soldiers had now also been reduced, though reinforcements of tanks and spitfires had arrived. However, in a couple of minutes everyone would be released from hand-to-hand combat, thus making the fights against the stronger targets slightly easier. So far the only attack they had against tanks was Kid Flash armed with a wrench.

His only worry was Beast Boy, who still stood motionless in the middle of everything. Mad Mod had used him as a leaning post at one stage, but Robin had seen to it that the little guy was left with _some _dignity. Robin noted that despite being hypnotised, Beast Boy hadn't at any stage joined the army of brainwashed zombies.

'Maybe his minds stronger than we thought?' he said to himself before throwing himself back into the action, failing to notice the growing tick on the left side of Beast Boy's face.

-----------------

"Robin, I've finished Teleporting people away," said Raven, appearing beside him and helping him to take out another Soldier.

"Great! Everyone, Power's are back on! Let's take these toys down!" Shouted Robin, to which Cyborg replied "Booyah!" before blasting the nearest tank to smithereens with his sonic cannon.

Starfire wheeled around in the sky. Her attempts to take down the spitfires, to prevent them from strafing her friends, had had mixed success. However, now she could unleash the righteous fury on them, she was sure the battle would not last much longer. Starbolts lanced from her hands and eyes, sending the spitfire she was tailing into a death spiral towards the unforgiving land below.

She turned, avoiding incoming fire with mesmerising grace, whilst choosing her next target. She glanced back briefly at the street below as she turned, continuing on again, before suddenly stopping to look back at the ground. Her eyes focused on a small green teen in the middle of the battlefield, before widening in shock. She quickly flew towards the ground, shouting urgently at the titans on the ground.

"Friends! Beast Boy is not well!"

The titans turned towards Beast Boy, only to see him shaking violently.

"Beast Boy!" came the scream, before Raven rushed forward towards him. The other titan's attempted to keep the enemy away.

-----------------

Somewhere, under a dark sky, a door began to splinter.

-----------------

Raven stopped suddenly as the twisting image of Beast Boy began to get larger.

"Beast Boy is… changing, yes?" said Starfire as she settled down beside her friend.

"He's changing Starfire, and we've still got an enemy to take care of."

-----------------

On a hill under a dark sky something screamed at the clouds, ordering the voices to stop.

'_There's no need for that lad, King Mod controls you now'_

-----------------

The Beast finished its roar, before sniffing the air and heading off in the direction of Mad Mod's carriage, which was currently protected by a couple of ranks of tanks.

"What are you waitin' for?! Shoot 'im!" screamed Mod as the Beast advanced.

The tanks fired at the Beast in unison, over and over until nothing in the street was visible through the smoke.

A shape suddenly launched itself out from the smoke, only to land on the front of one of the tanks, causing a sizeable dent. That was the least of its worries however; as the Beast proceeded to rip straight through the front of the tank with its claws before leaping over, away from the inevitable explosion, and punching a hole in the side of the next tank.

Ignoring the rest of the tanks, the Beast leaped again, this time landing right on top of Mad Mod's carriage. It stood for a second before clutching at its head and letting out another roar.

-----------------

He was somewhere dark. He could here a battle outside. Something was trying to roar over the sound of a voice that seemed so familiar. However he wasn't really sure who he was. It felt as though he was melting away into the darkness.

-----------------

The Beast seemed to compose itself before ripping a hole in the top of Mad Mod's carriage. Inside Mad Mod looked petrified.

"C'mon lad, surely we can come to some sort of arrangement," he said, backing away into a corner.

The Beast focused on Mad Mod, before briefly shaking his head as if to clear it. Mod took the opportunity to click a button on the side of his cane. A mini hypno screen appeared from the top, which Mad Mod stuck right in the Beast's face.

"'Ere, you've never been able to resist these before, why don't you just give into it and let old Moddy escape eh."

For a second it seemed the Beast had fallen victim to the screen, before it shook its head and let out an almighty roar which echoed across the city.

-----------------

For a second he noticed the intensity of the voice increase, before the roar got louder. Now he could feel the emotions penetrate the darkness. Anger, fear, hated. He could even feel the logic.

'Voice is from him. Must destroy him. Must stop voice.'

Even in the darkness, he knew what it was going to do. He tried to shout out, but no sound emerged. He was too weak.

'They'll send me away,' he thought, 'I'll never see them again.'

-----------------

The titan's desperately tried to get past the armoured wall that had developed between themselves and the confrontation between the Beast and Mad Mod. Robin thought that they had been programmed to prevent the titan's from getting to the carriage, but there programming didn't have anything to deal with the Beast. A couple of soldiers were attempting to fire at it, but it seemed to have no effect. Robin watched as the Beast brought back one of it's claws.

"Beast Boy! Don't do it!" he screamed.

The titans watched as the claws of the Beast arced round in what appeared to be slow motion. There was a thud, followed by a splintering, and the body of Mad Mod seemed to float gently across the street before hitting the first wall it encountered in a way that made them hope Mad Mod was unconscious before it had. The low pained moan that was just audible afterwards gave the impression that this was not the case.

-----------------

He felt the Beast's confusion, as the voice, though apparently slightly weakened, was still present. He felt it decide to finish the job.

'It's going to kill him! I'll be locked up forever! I'll never see Raven again!'

He wondered why Raven had suddenly permeated his thoughts, but of never seeing Raven again filled him with a desperation he'd never had before.

'I'll never see Raven again. I _have _to see Raven again!'

-----------------

The Beast stalked towards the moaning figure of Mad Mod, claws raised. Raven knew exactly what it was going to do. She could feel the emotion coming off it in waves.

'They'll send him away. I wonder if I'll ever see him again?' she thought before berating herself. She vaguely heard Robin shout out to the titan's to stop the Beast however they could.

Casting her mind forward, she could sense Beast Boy still in there, he was fighting but he needed help.

"Stop Beast Boy anyway I can? Alright, Azerath Metrion ZYNTHOS!"

The wall of Tanks, Soldiers and Planes seemed to simply disintegrate in the face of a wall of Black magic which seemed to flow out from Raven, causing the other Titans to briefly stare at the display.

"Ok team; let's take Beast Boy dow-huh?" Robin stopped in mid order as Raven rocketed past him and placed herself directly between Mad Mod and the Beast. The rest of the team looked on, unable to do anything to stop the Beast while Raven was so close.

Robin felt a hand grasp his, and turned his head to see Starfire next to him staring forward with a worried expression. He gave her hand a squeeze and turned back.

'I hope Raven knows what she's doing,' he thought, lowering his Batarang.

-----------------

"STOP!" Raven flung her arms wide and screamed as load as her larynx would allow. Somehow she was sure, whatever happened, she was probably the safest of anyone around the Beast. She just hoped that was enough.

The Beast cocked his head to the side and regarded her with an unblinking eye, claws still raised.

"Beast Boy, I can still feel you in there, fight it. Please?" she pleaded. She could feel Beast Boy getting stronger somehow, every second he was stronger. As she stood, the Beast Began to lower it's claws, though she didn't know if this was Beast Boy regaining control, or the Beast's own decision.

-----------------

"_Stop!"_

"Raven?" he asked the void. He was sure it was Raven.

"_Beast Boy, I can still feel you in there, fight it. Please?"_

"Raven!"

He found he could feel his body again, and his feet found something solid to stand on. Using his animal senses he turned in to face the direction the voice had come from and began to run.

-----------------

Above the scene, a brick which had been loosened during the fight slipped and fell, causing a hypno screen to come loose and fall into the street below. It fell right past the face of the Beast, and in the instant it noticed, the voices came back.

Raven watched as the Beast reared back and roared, before raising it's claws.

-----------------

He was face to face with a locked door. It was white, and he could hear sounds from the other side. He knew he had to get through, but how?

He suddenly sensed the change, it seemed confused, and betrayed. It didn't know what to do with Raven. Was it going to hit raven?

"No, it can't do that! Don't hit raven!"

Mustering all his strength, he rammed his shoulder against the door so hard it went numb, but it wasn't enough. It had come to a decision. He was so close he could almost feel the instructions flowing to the muscles in the arm.

"RAVEN!"

And everything went white.

-----------------

Raven watched as the claws arced round. It was too late to bring up a shield. She closed her eyes and attempted to brace herself. She could here Starfire's scream echo across the street.

However, a second later, she was still standing, and still in one piece. Raven allowed herself to crack open one eye. The Beast still stood there, apparently frozen. Opening her other eye, Raven noticed the large hand of the Beast less than an inch from the side of her head.

"Beast Boy?" she risked.

The Beast suddenly slumped forward, causing her to jump slightly, though as she watched, it seemed to shrink, until it became a small green teenage boy, who fell forward. Forgetting herself for a second, she caught him.

"Raven, you're ok. I made it," he whispered, "I'm glad."

She felt his body collapse fully against her as he fell unconscious. Relief washed over her as she sensed he was alright; exhausted, but alright. Somewhere a window shattered as uncontrolled emotion leaked through her defences.

"Raven? Friend?"

Starfire's gentle inquiry shook her from wherever her mind had travelled for a second. She looked up to see Starfire looking down at her with a concerned expression.

"Raven, are you ok? You are crying."

Raven shook herself from the shock, and realised she _was_ crying. What was more surprising was the way she was kneeling on the floor hugging Beast Boy. Fighting her instant urge to drop her fallen team mate, she gently released Beast Boy, allowing him to slide down until his head rested on her lap. Unable to speak for fear of releasing everything that was suddenly boiling inside she simply watched him sleep. Starfire pulled her into a hug. She didn't even notice.

-----------------

Robin watched Starfire hug a clearly shocked Raven.

"Cyborg, check Mod over and get him to a hospital," said Robin, hoping the Doctors were there, and not included in the brainwashed army Raven had transported away.

Looking around at the destruction he let out a whistle.

"This is gonna cost a bit to fix up," commented Kid Flash, who was examining the debris. Walking around the broken carriage, he spotted something.

"Hey Robin, what's this do?" he asked holding up Mad Mod's cane. Robin walked over took the cane, and snapped it over his knee.

Inside Beast Boy's subconscious, the voices suddenly stopped.

-----------------

Dystant: Another chapter over, another update over, but I have to ask… Starfire, where did you get Robin's dress from?

Starfire: Well, I was walking back from the Mall of Shopping, and this pink limousine did the driving past, and this dress did the flying out of the window.

Dystant: So you didn't buy it?

Starfire: (Shakes head)

Robin: Um… guys… help…

Kitten: YOU'RE WEARING MY DRESS!

Dystant: Cue catfight!

Cyborg: That's it robin! Pull her hair like a real man!

Dystant: Anyway… Starfire?

Starfire: Please send us your reviews! Without them friend Dystant will never improve!


End file.
